


21 Times

by lovemylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Blowjobs, Cheating, Cuddles, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, From friends to lovers, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Jealousy, Kisses, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Party, Rough Sex, Ruined Orgasms, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Students, adult, cuddles and kisses, friends to love, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry porn, larry stylinson - Freeform, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemylarry/pseuds/lovemylarry
Summary: Louis discovers an interesting tweet on Twitter and Harry likes the idea Louis comes up with.





	1. The Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I found the prompt to this story on [tumblr](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/post/162056152816/larry-soulmates-ok-hear-me-out-imagine-this-as).
> 
> WARNING!  
> This story contains explicit language and sexual contents.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://lovemylarry.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> [FANFIC POST](https://lovemylarry.tumblr.com/post/178815289745)
> 
>  Don't translate or publish my work without my permission.

“Did you know that you can lower the risk of prostate cancer by ejaculating at least twenty-one times a month?” Louis shouts from the living room as he’s scrolling through his twitter account. 

Harry chuckles. “Who’s claiming that? You?” he yells amused from the kitchen as he’s rummaging through the shelves. 

“I just saw this online!” Louis protests from the living room. “Come here and have a look!”

“Okay,” Harry laughs and walks out of the kitchen. “Show me,” he demands, holding his hand out toward his friend.

“Here,” Louis says, handing the phone to Harry, “read the tweet yourself.”

Harry takes Louis’ phone. It shows a picture of someone who is wearing a white doctor’s coat and blue rubber gloves while mimicking the sex act with an unambiguous pose of their fingers. Below the picture, a sentence is written: “Twenty-one ejaculations or more per month can protect men from prostate cancer.”

Harry clicks on the link and starts reading the article that appears on the screen. “A survey has shown that-,” he mumbles quietly then continues to only mouth the words. After Harry has finished reading, he looks up and frowns. “What if that’s true?”

Louis chuckles. “Then I should definitely go out more and find someone to fuck since wanking that much would bore the shit out of me,” he answers, reaching out for the phone again. “At least you have a girlfriend,” he sighs. “It shouldn’t be a problem for you to get enough sex.”

Harry flops down on the old armchair opposite Louis. He puts his feet on the table and folds the hands on his chest. “Having a girlfriend doesn’t mean you’re getting enough sex,” Harry replies, “at least not in my case.” Louis gives Harry a questioning look. “Isabella doesn’t like sex, easy as that.”

Louis puts his phone down. “What?” he almost yells out in shock, “are you kidding me?”

“I’m being serious,” Harry answers.

“I thought she was crazy about you?!”

Harry presses his lips together and shrugs. “Well . . . not in that way.” He runs his fingers through his short hair. “Isa only wants to cuddle and kiss but . . . that’s not enough for me. We’ve been together for what? Two months now?” Harry exhales audibly and shakes his head. “We’ve only fucked twice Louis, twice. In two months.”

“Man, that sucks,” Louis answers, taking a sip of his coke. “Maybe she’s scared of it or something? I mean . . . sometimes people’s bad experiences inhibit their actions or maybe she hasn’t slept with someone else before you got together?”

“I thought about this too but . . . no. She told me she has slept with other men before but who knows.”

“Maybe you should just pull off that romantic shit like candle light dinners, rose petals on the bed and stuff,” Louis suggests, “maybe that would help?”

“I’ve done that already but we just ended up in bed doing nothing – well, besides cuddling and kissing.” Harry lets out another frustrated sigh.

“Isn’t there anything she likes to do like . . . sexually?” 

Harry shrugs. “She gave me hand jobs but I think she does it just because I want it, there’s no passion behind it. I could also do it on my own.”

“That sucks.”

“It does,” Harry agrees. “She doesn’t like giving head, she doesn’t like to be fucked . . . I don’t know. It’s frustrating.”

“Seems like we both struggle but . . . differently,” Louis smiles, taking another gulp of his coke.

“To be honest, I don’t think that she’s scared. Maybe she’s just asexual, you know?” There’s a pause. “It wouldn’t surprise me,” Harry sighs. “You know, she always finds excuses. When I fingered her for the first time she said it would hurt so I never tried again. When I asked her to fuck me, she told me she had a headache. I don’t know.” The boy puts his feet down on the floor. “Do you remember Amber?”

“The girl you met at the bar in Manchester?” Louis asks.

“Exactly,” Harry replies. “When we got together we had so much sex that I couldn’t think straight,” he tells his friend and changes his seating position. “I was living the dream,” he smirks. 

Louis just nods, not saying anything.

“I mean . . . it’s normal. People usually have sex all the time when they’re starting to date but with Isabella, it’s just fucked up.”

“Do you love her?” Louis wants to know.

Harry lets out another loud sigh. “Fuck yes . . . yes of course I love her. She’s a wonderful person and I love the way she looks at me, her kisses are amazing, I love to hold her and her body is a wonderland but . . . yeah, you know. A relationship without sex isn’t a proper relationship and I’m fed up of wanking all the time.” 

“I’m not very fond of wanking too but sometimes . . . there’s no other way. I haven’t had a cock up my ass for more than two weeks now - which is . . . shit.”

“Uh,” Harry mocks Louis, “two weeks, that’s record-breaking!”

“For me Harry, it is,” Louis pouts.

“You could have wanked. Stop complaining.”

“Just like you,” Louis replies cheekily what makes both boys burst out into laughter.

“True but . . . it’s more fun with someone else,” Harry states and blows air through his lips.

“Have you ever cheated on her because of the sex thing?” Louis wants to know. 

Harry shakes his head. “I haven’t but . . . seriously . . . if I had the chance I’d probably do it.” The boy pauses, tilting his head a little bit. “Maybe . . . you know . . . maybe I should end this relationship since couples are supposed to fuck and friends aren’t.”

“Only if they’re friends with benefits,” Louis adds, raising his eyebrows twice.

“I’ve never had that.”

“Me neither but you know . . . we could change that? I mean, I don’t want to get prostate cancer when I’m older.” 

“What?” Harry asks with a chuckle and waves his finger between himself and his friend, “are you talking about us becoming fuck buddies?” Harry isn’t quite sure if Louis is joking or not but the older boy’s face looks quite serious.

“Yeah I mean . . . since you’re bi and we’ve already kissed . . . um . . . it might be fun?” he suggests.

“Jeez!” Harry laughs and covers his face. “I lost that fucking bet!”

Louis chuckles. “It wasn’t that bad was it?”

“No, it wasn’t,” Harry replies. “To be honest . . . I even got hard a bit,” he admits, quickly taking a gulp of his beer. He will definitely need alcohol for this conversation if they don’t change the topic soon.

“I know,” Louis winks. “If Isa hadn’t been there, I swear I would have done other things to you that night.” He looks at Harry with a smug face, poking his tongue into his cheek and implying to have a wank. “You looked so fucking appealing in that transparent black shirt, holy shit.”

“That’s what you thought of me?” Harry asks amused, leaning forward as he rests his elbows on his knees.

“Absolutely,” Louis admits, “and I sometimes still think of how hot you looked that day.” He gulps the rest of his coke down and puts the empty can on the table. “Stunning,” he adds, shaking his head. “Absolutely stunning.”

As Harry is about to answer, the doorbell rings.

“Hey baby,” Isabella smiles at Harry as he opens the door. She leans in to give Harry a kiss, gently touching his cheek. “Are you busy?”

“Not really,” he answers, letting his girlfriend step into the apartment. “Louis is here and we were having a chat.”

“About what?” Isabella wants to know as she hands Harry her coat.

“Um . . . just random stuff,” Harry tells her as they walk down the hall. 

“Hi Louis, how are you?” Isabella greets Louis as she enters the living room.

Louis doesn’t look up from his phone. “I’m good,” he mumbles.

Isabella flops down next to him and takes a quick look at the screen. “That’s fake news, isn’t it?” she says frowning, pointing at the screen.

Louis turns his head toward her. “Why should it be fake?” he growls. 

“Because not everything is about sex,” Isabella says, almost offended. “There are other things that people can do when they’re in a relationship.”

“Tell me more about this,” Louis says mockingly.

“Sex is fun,” Harry chimes in, “and in terms of nature, it’s a given desire. Like eating and sleeping.”

“And if shooting off your load protected you from cancer, why shouldn’t people fuck every day?” Louis winks at Harry quickly so that Isabella doesn’t notice. 

“Louis! Stop talking like that!” the girl yells out, hitting Louis’ shoulder with her hand. “That’s disgusting.”

“Sex isn’t disgusting,” Louis grunts. “Would you stop hitting me?” 

“Then stop talking like a jerk!” Isabella fires back, “that’s so inappropriate!”

“Oh fuck, would you just stop being that uptight and get that stick out of your ass?” Louis yells back at her, glaring at the blonde girl. “Having sex isn’t a crime for god’s sake! What’s wrong with you?”

“Harry!” Isabella whines, looking at her boyfriend, “say something!”

“What do you want me to say?” Harry smiles because their fight amuses him. “I wasn’t aware of the fact how funny it would be watching you two arguing,” he laughs, covering his face. “Oh god,” he chuckles, “you’re hilarious!”

Louis shrugs. “I mean . . . I have no idea if it’s that kind of an innovation but as Harry’s friend and your confidant, let me inform you about a common fact concerning this topic: that’s how men are. That’s a fact. If you aren’t okay with that, you shouldn’t date men, easy as that.”

Isabella looks at Louis with a shocked expression, shaking her head. As she opens her mouth to say something, Louis holds his hand up. “Don’t even try to discuss with me!”

“But Louis,” Isabella whines intensely as she’s changing her seating position, “I don’t know where you get your half-truths from but . . . Harry isn’t like that!”

Harry is sitting in his armchair, watching the scene. He has his fist pressed against his mouth because he really needs to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. Luckily he has to wee anyway so he gets up and leaves the room.

“He isn’t like that, Louis! Maybe you are but . . . he’s not!” Isabella insists.

“Is Harry a man or not?” Louis huffs in an annoyed tone.

“Of course he is but-,”

“There is no but, Isabella!” he interrupts the girl harshly. “Harry is just the same. Men are like that, end of discussion.”

Isabella lets out a sigh. “You’re so annoying, Louis.”

“Same.”

When Isabella gives him a warning look, Louis bursts out into laughter. “Stop looking like that, Isa, that’s too funny!” Louis yells as he’s holding his tummy. “Please!”

“Louiiiis!” Isabella whines. “Stop being mean to me!”

“I’m not being mean, I’m just telling you the truth which means I’m very nice to you!” Louis insists but can’t keep a straight face.

It doesn’t take a second and Isabella starts laughing with Louis because the situation turned out to be kind of funny for both of them. “Okay, okay, I will stop talking about it, I promise,” she gives in, letting out a loud sigh.

“God for me,” Louis laughs and shakes his head, “because you’re a pain in the ass.” He takes the can from the table and gulps the rest of his coke down in one gulp and burps loudly. 

“Oh Louis, can’t you pull yourself together for once?” she says reproachfully, shoving Louis’ shoulder.

“What’s your problem?” he shouts. “Can’t you let me live my life for God’s sake?”

“Then stop burping and saying stupid things!” Isabella contradicts, pulling a disgusted face.

“I’m not the one who’s complaining all the time, lady!” Louis fires back.

“Because I’m not such an idiot like you are!”

“Yeah of course not, you’re a female idiot but twice as fucked as I am since you don’t want to fuck Harry!”

“Can’t you just stop?!” Isabella yells, “stop talking about Harry like that!”

Just in that moment Harry walks back into the room. “Have you two resolved your conflict?” he asks amused, flopping down in the armchair again. 

Louis shows him his middle finger. “Oh stop it,” Isabella hisses as she pushes Louis’ arm down forcefully, frowning. “Discussing with Louis feels like casting pearls before swine.”

Louis shrugs. “Because you know I’m right.”

“I don’t know anything.”

“See? That’s why I’m the one who’s in control here.”

“You’re annoying,” Isabella huffs and puts her hair up in a messy bun.

“Just like you,” Louis fires back. This time, Isabella stays quiet. “Will you come to the party on Saturday?” Louis asks Harry who has just finished his beer.

“Oh yes,” Harry nods. “I will definitely go there. I haven’t seen Jonathan and the others in a while so yeah, it should be fun.

Louis nods. He grabs his phone and gets up from the sofa. “Alright, see you then. And you,” he says, pointing at Isabella, “you should be informed better when we meet the next time so we won’t need to argue.”

“Asshole,” Isabella hisses but Louis only giggles when he leaves the room. 


	2. A Plan

When Harry and Isabella arrive at the party on Saturday evening, Louis is already there. He’s standing in the kitchen with a group of friends, a beer in his left and a cigarette in his right hand. “Hey!” Louis yells as he spots them. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry greets Louis with a handshake, “how’s the party going?” He grabs a beer from the fridge and hands one to Isabella too.

“Good so far,” Louis answers. “The music is good, there’s enough beer in the fridge and the most important people have finally arrived,” Louis says with a wink.

Harry lets out a chuckle. “Nice, nice,” he replies with a smile, patting Louis on the back.

Harry, Louis and Isabella walk over to the group of people who are standing in the kitchen too and start talking to them. After a while, Isabella leaves with a friend and shortly afterwards, Harry motions to Louis to let him take a drag of his cigarette.

“You can have your own if you like?” Louis offers, holding the pack out to Harry.

Harry shakes his head. “No,” he refuses. “I don’t want to get in trouble with Isa. Plus, you know that we also have other problems.”

“Since when do you care about that?”

“Since we had an argument because of it a few days ago,” Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t want to ruin everything.” Louis gives him a questioning look but stays quiet. “I wanted to smoke after we had sex because I was quite stressed,” he explains and grabs Louis’ arm, pulls it over to takes another drag what lets his cheeks hollow.

“You should be relaxed after sex, not stressed,” Louis frowns as he’s holding out the cigarette to his friend again. Maybe he just wants to see Harry smoking because he looks quite hot when he does. 

Harry nods as he lets the smoke escape his mouth slowly. “I know,” Harry says, taking another drag, “but with her, this whole thing is just stressful. It was such an effort to convince Isa that I needed to feel her and stuff.” The younger boy leans against the kitchen table, drinking nearly half of his beer in one gulp. “God,” Harry sighs, “when I think of it, I feel like I’m getting sick. Why can’t I have a girlfriend who likes sex? I always have to beg and pull off some romantic shit to get a little bit of it – if at all.”

Louis holds out the pack of cigarettes toward his friend again and pats Harry’s shoulder. “Come on, just live your life,” he encourages him, “don’t worry about later or tomorrow or complicated girlfriends.”

Harry gives Louis a smile, pulls out a cigarette and nods. “Yeah, you’re right.” He lights it and takes a deep drag. They don’t talk for a while and smoke in silence, watching the people in the room. “I wasn’t aware of how much I needed that,” Harry suddenly states, holding his cigarette in front of his face. “And I need another beer. Want one too?”

“Yeah of course,” Louis nods.

Harry walks over to the fridge and takes two beers out of it. “Here,” he says, opens both bottles and hands one to Louis.

Two beers and many chats later, Harry and Louis leave the kitchen. By that time, the small apartment is crowded with people. There’s no place to sit down, except for the floor. “I need to piss,” Louis informs Harry.

“I’ll come with you then,” Harry answers and follows him into the bathroom. He closes the door and leans against it, giving Louis a smile. They’re both quite tipsy as they’re looking at each other. “The only place that’s not crowded,” he remarks as he watches Louis walking over to the toilet where he does his business, Harry follows.

“How many times have you come today?” Louis suddenly asks his friend as he’s about to wash his hands.

“Not a single time since Isa slept at my house,” Harry growls, closing his zipper. “It’s so frustrating! She wore my Rolling Stones shirt and . . . Louis, she looks so fucking hot in it. It covers her thighs half way which looks sexy as fuck, I swear . . . my cock was so ready to be touched or buried into her but as usual . . . nothing happened, of course.” The boy lets out an annoyed huff as he walks over to the sink. “Sometimes I think she’s just testing me or using me for her prank.” Harry shakes out his hands before he grabs the towel that’s hanging next to the sink.

“Maybe we should start our little experiment today,” Louis winks pointing at Harry’s crotch. “Or would you like to have a quick wank on your own?”

Harry looks down at his bulge. “What the fuck?” the boy mumbles quietly, shaking his head. 

“Should I go?” Louis repeats.

“No,” Harry answers. 

“What if I did it?” Louis looks at Harry cheekily as he locks the door. “I’ve always wanted to know how your cock feels,” he admits. It’s the alcohol, Louis thinks. The alcohol and how Harry looks tonight, but mostly, he blames the alcohol he can feel it in his veins. Not that he’s shy but if he wasn’t intoxicated, he probably wouldn’t have said this aloud in front of him.

“You can say those things to me, why not my fucking girlfriend?” Harry complains, resting his hands on the sink. He bows his head and exhales loudly.

“Because she doesn’t know what’s good,” Louis answers. “But at least I’d go for it and if you give it a go-,”

“I’m so fed up with Isa’s kindergarden shit she’s pulling off all the time,” Harry growls, throwing his hands in the air. He turns around and faces Louis, his green eyes staring into his friend’s.

“So you’re okay with us doing the twenty-one times challenge?” Louis asks again as he sits down on the large white bathmat in front of the tub.

Harry smirks. “At least I’d be satisfied after that and it’s not that I don’t think you weren’t appealing,” he states. “So . . . what’s the deal now?” Harry’s voice is slow as he leans back against the sink again, crossing his arms.

“The deal is that we have to make each other come twenty-one times in four weeks.”

“That’s almost one time each day,” Harry replies. “I don’t think we could make it.”

“Hm . . . yeah, it could be difficult,” Louis answers thoughtfully. “You’re right. But . . . what about if we started with ten times and then we would see how it goes?” he suggests. 

“That’s better,” Harry nods. “I mean . . . we could still have a wank at home so the twenty-one mark could be reached easily by each of us if we wanted to.”

Louis smirks and adjusts his fringe. 

“I’d say it doesn’t matter where or when, we just have to make sure that we reach that limit of ten together in four weeks . . . which will be a nice challenge since we’re both busy with free time activities, nights out and uni.” Harry runs his fingers through his hair. “What do you think?”

Louis nods. “Yeah but we do meet a lot so I think ten times won’t be a problem.”

“So this means that we should make each other come ten times at least during the next four weeks?” 

“Yes!” Louis eyes sparkle. “And to make it a little bit more interesting I’d say that if you fuck Isa in between, it will count too but you will have to make me come for each time you had sex with her – which is also going to count for me.” The alcohol makes it a lot easier to talk, hell yes.

Harry lets out a short laugh. “Don’t worry, it won’t happen with her but . . . I like that rule.” 

Louis giggles. “Okay then. I’ll keep a diary so we can check if we’ve managed to reach our aim. If we started today, the challenge would end at the beginning of November.”

“That sounds like a business plan,” Harry smirks.

“Exactly. But it’s not necessarily about coming, you know? The tweet only says that we have to ejaculate, not come.” 

“Oh fuck,” Harry moans, rubbing his hands over his face. “You’re talking about ruined orgasms, aren’t you?” The boy blows air through his lips as he’s pushing his hair back again. “I never had one but . . . I’ve heard about them. Not funny.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Louis shrugs. “That’s the rules. We have to make each other shoot our load, no matter how and where.”

“What if you get a boyfriend?” Harry wants to know. “Will we stop then?”

Louis shrugs. “I don’t know. But since I’m not interested in anyone, I don’t think we should worry about that.”

“I see.” Harry nods.

“What about you and Isabella?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s cheating, isn’t it. Will you be okay with it?”

Harry shakes his head. “She’s not giving me what I’m craving for. Plus . . . it will be just sex, not love and we won’t be in a relationship so for me it will be okay and I’m not sure if I and Isabella have a future, to be honest.”

“Okay then. So the official end of our project will be the 3rd of November as far as I can see. Are you okay with that?”

Harry nods. “I’m more than ready for it,” he smiles. “What about you?”

“As if you were the only one with a bulge in here,” Louis half-laughs. “Oh and . . . you better don’t tell Isa about it because you could start fighting again.”

“Are you crazy? I won’t tell anyone about this. It should be our little health secret,” Harry responds with a wink. “As I’ve already told you, I’m thinking about breaking up with her anyway. I like her a lot but . . . as a woman of twenty-three she should know I’d look for other possibilities to get what I wanted and I’ve already told her that getting myself off on my own isn’t what I call an exciting and fulfilling sex life.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I can totally understand. Now switch off the lights and let come over, Mr. Chatterbox.”

Harry giggles and presses the small, white switch down so the room gets mostly dark but not completely. The street lights are still bright enough to illuminate the bathroom a little bit.

“Take off your jeans and sit down,” Louis commands, motioning for Harry to sit down in front of him.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Harry replies as he’s opening his fly, letting his jeans fall down to his ankles. Harry’s thighs look heavenly and he has the most beautiful legs Louis has ever seen. The tall boy steps out of his jeans, walks over to Louis and sits down between his legs. Harry leans his back against Louis’ chest and puts his head onto his shoulders. After a few seconds he gets up again and finds a similar position, unsure where to put his hands.

“You can lean back properly if you want, it’s alright,” Louis assures Harry as he wraps an arm around the boy’s torso, pushing his body back so that Harry’s back is finally pressed against Louis’ chest firmly.

“We should be quick since people will probably have to use the bathroom soon,” Harry whispers.

“Don’t worry about that.” And with these words, Louis starts running his hand over Harry’s bulge slowly. He wraps his hand around his half-hard cock and starts stroking him through the fabric.

Harry lets his head fall back onto Louis’ shoulder, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh god,” he moans quietly, “I nearly forgot how good that feels when someone else does it.” 

Louis chuckles and repeats his movements again. “You feel so good,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, “but I think it’s about time to let it breathe a little.” The boy frees Harry’s cock from his briefs and wraps his hand around it again. He lets it run up and down, lazily at first before he starts to apply a little bit more pressure than before. As Harry’s breathing gets a bit heavier, Louis increases his speed and grip on Harry who has his face pressed against Louis’ neck, his hot breath hitting Louis’ skin.

The warm feeling of lust and desire has increased remarkably during the last seconds and it doesn’t stop building in his lower abdomen which makes Harry feel so needy. He has his eyes closed in pleasure, his face still pressed against Louis’ neck as he tries to process the incredible feeling of Louis’ thumb circling around his wet tip from time to time. Louis increases his speed again, his movements get quicker and Harry can feel the tension growing so strong that he can’t sit still anymore. He wants to control his body but it’s not possible. He grabs the fluffy bathmat and clenches his fist around it as he squirms under Louis’ touch. “Fuck,” Harry breathes as he grips Louis’ thighs with his free hand. He’s so close and Louis understands.

“You’re doing so good,” Louis tells Harry as he pumps him faster, “so fucking good.”

Harry only whimpers as an answer and bites Louis’ neck, trying to compensate the tension that takes him to the absolute limit. The intense, warm feeling that’s pooling in the pit of his stomach lets him moan in pleasure again. Louis’ touch feels so incredibly good that he almost can’t bear the tension that’s spreading all around his body and drives him crazy. He needs to come so bad and Louis seems to understand. Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ thigh as he feels it coming, his breathing has become so loud and seconds later he pushes his hips up in need because his body tells him to. He can’t control the squirming so that Louis has to wrap his left arm tighter around Harry’s torso to hold him in place as he pumps him faster and faster. “You’re so fucking hot,” Louis whispers, “so fucking hot.” 

And that’s it. Just in the second Louis starts talking, Harry’s muscles tighten and his body starts trembling. The sensation Louis is giving him is shooting up his spine, letting him jerk up and tremble even more until body spasms uncontrolled as he comes hard with a moan, shooting his load over Louis’ fist. Louis is still stroking him gently although Harry is coming and this feeling is so sensational, so intensive that Harry feels as if he could explode under Louis’ touch. “Oh my . . . fucking . . . god,” Harry half-whispers into Louis’ neck. Creamy cum is still spilling creamy cum over his friend’s hand and his own shirt in hot spurts. “Fuck you!” Thank god the music outside is so loud that even if he had screamed, nobody would have heard him.

“One,” Louis says quietly as he holds Harry’s cock without moving his hand anymore. “You did so well, so well,” Louis praises Harry and waits for him to calm down. Then Louis leans over to grab some toilet paper from the roll to clean the mess on his hands.

“Wow Louis . . . this was . . . amazing,” Harry tells Louis as he gets up.

“You were quite needy, weren’t you?” Louis winks as he gets up too. “Your moaning got me hard too,” Louis frowns as he looks at his bulge. “Shame on you, you filthy boy.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry giggles. “God . . . I needed this so bad, you have no idea.” He rips some toilet paper from the roll too and starts cleaning his strained shirt. “But now I got cum on my shirt,” he sighs, trying to wipe the sticky liquid off his dark shirt.

“That’s a good sign, isn’t it?” Louis replies as he’s turning on the faucet to wash his hands.

“I guess,” Harry chuckles as he’s getting dressed. He walks closer to Louis so that there’s almost no space between their bodies. “But now it’s your turn to-,” he says slowly but gets interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Hey! Who’s in there?” a female voice yells, “I need to pee! It’s urgent come on!”

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis who shrugs. “Just a second!” he yells as he switches on the lights again and hurries to open the window. “It smells like sex in here,” he whispers toward Louis what makes both guys giggle.

After a few seconds, Louis opens the door. “Sorry, my friend didn’t feel well so it took a bit longer,” he lies.

“Oh . . . sorry,” the girl stammers as Harry and Louis leave the bathroom. “Get well soon.” 

After the girl has closed the door, they give each other high five and burst out in laughter as they’re walking down the hallway. Harry suddenly grabs Louis’ arm. “Come with me,” he says and drags Louis out of the apartment. “I have an idea.”

“Where are we going?” Louis asks astonished as he lets Harry pull him down the stairs.

“Somewhere where I can make you come too,” Harry winks.

Louis tries to concentrate at the stairs and stays quiet as he lets Harry lead him down to the old cellar. His heart is racing a little because of the anticipation. The mere thought that Harry will touch him in a few seconds makes his cock press against his trousers uncomfortably and he can feel the pulsing down there. Fuck. It’s dark in the cellar but switching on the lights would probably be a bad idea since Louis wouldn’t like the idea of getting caught.

His friend drags him into the last corner, presses him against the cold wall and sinks down in front of him, fumbling at his belt. “You did such a good job in the bathroom,” Harry explains as he’s pulling Louis jeans and pants down all at once, “that I want to give back this feeling to you too because you deserve it.” Harry smirks as he looks at Louis’ length in front of his face before he wraps his hand around it and pumps it slowly at first. “Your cock feels so good in my hand,” Harry whispers as he moves his thumb over Louis’ tip. The friction feels nice and hot and it drives Louis crazy. He needs more of it but he’s ready to take whatever Harry decides to give him, he won’t complain. The boy leans his head back against the concrete wall and closes his eyes, trying to capture the feeling to the full extend. Harry’s grip is good but it isn’t enough for Louis. The urge to push his hips forward and maybe fuck Harry’s mouth is there but Louis doesn’t dare to push forward since he doesn’t know how Harry would react so he tries to contain himself. Louis parts his lips and lets out a soft moan as Harry suddenly holds him tighter and increases the speed of his hand, pumping him without stopping. Harry spits on the boy’s tip, spreading the wetness with his thumb which intensifies the feeling to another level. Harry’s touch makes Louis’ skin tingle and his stomach flutter with lust. The tension is building, quicker than he’s used to which feels fucking amazing. Louis’ breathing gets heavier and heavier as Harry spits on him again, passionately pumping him toward his orgasm. Louis grabs Harry’s hair and tugs, signalizing him how much he likes what he does to him.

“Do you like this? Do you want me to suck you off right here?” Harry asks with his deep, raspy voice that sends shivers through Louis’ spine and makes him gulp heavily. The boy bites his lower lip as he looks down at Harry who’s staring at him while he’s still moving his hand up and down Louis’ hard lengths.

When their eyes meet again, Louis squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure and nods hastily. “Yes please, Harry . . . don’t stop, this feels so fucking good,” he breathes, “please!”

Harry suddenly stops his movements and Louis lets out a painful whimper. “Say it,” Harry demands. “Say what you want me to do.”

“Suck me off,” Louis pants. He pushes his head back, grips a metal bar that’s fixed on the cold wall to steady him and whimpers. “Suck me off Harry, please, please make me come!” He’s lost in the sensation of Harry touching him and just when he thinks it couldn’t get any better, Harry speeds up his rhythm as he lets his hand run along Louis faster, over and over again so that pre-come is already leaking.

“We’ll see,” Harry says quietly and continues pumping Louis right in front of his face. Louis can almost feel his lips touching his tip and Harry’s breathing feels quite intense on the wet spot. The urge to push his hips forward and slide into Harry’s mouth is still there and it’s so present that Louis can barely hold it back.

When Harry’s lips touch Louis’ tip, he yelps out in pleasure and he needs more, he fucking needs more of Harry’s mouth. “Fuck,” he breathes, clenching his teeth. Finally, Harry gives his tip a proper lick and takes the boy into his mouth, bobbing his head forward and backward a few times, resting his right hand on the base of Louis’ cock. The pressure starts building faster under Harry’s touch and Louis can feel his knees getting weaker with every second he feels Harry’s hot mouth on him. Louis feels hot and needy all over, more than he has ever felt before. Harry’s tongue drives Louis crazy and right to the point where he can’t contain himself anymore. It’s not possible for him to think straight, he just does what his body wants to: Louis pushes his hips forward into Harry’s mouth but to his surprise, Harry lets him and puts his hands on the wall, letting Louis do what he wants, ready to give him what he’s craving for.

“Oh my fucking god,” Louis whines, thrusting desperately into Harry’s warm mouth. If he could, he would do it even rougher but he just doesn’t dare since he has probably already crossed a line. The friction Harry creates by hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue swirl around Louis’ length is enough to bring him to the edge of coming. Louis can barely hold on to the metal bar anymore since his muscles are tensing and his body is quivering as he thrusts into Harry’s mouth steadily. “Harry I . . . I’m gonna-,” he yells out to warn his friend but it’s already too late. His tips has accidentally touched Harry’s throat what sends him over the edge within a second. Harry gags a little as Louis’ cum shoots down his throat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis moans, trying not to fall as his body is squirming and trembling. He squeezes his eyes shut at the level of sensation that floods through his body completely what lets him feel dazed for the next few seconds.

As Harry pulls back, Louis suddenly he feels embarrassed in front of him. Harry coughs and takes a deep breath as he gets up from the floor. “Oh god . . . I’m so sorry . . . I . . . I just couldn’t contain myself,” Louis explains as he’s pulling up his pants.

Harry is about to beat the dust out of his jeans. “It’s alright, I loved it,” he winks and gives Louis a smile.

“Sure?” 

“One hundred percent,” Harry assures his friend. “Now let’s go upstairs again before they start worrying about where we are.”


	3. The Football Game

When he wakes up the next day, Louis has a terrible headache. He doesn’t remember how and when he got home but he remembers what happened with Harry and that they agreed on a challenge. On that challenge. Fuck. The memories of the night before make him feel hot inside, almost too freaking hot. Louis rubs his eyes and rolls to the side to check his phone. The clock shows two o’ clock in the afternoon. “Oh god,” Louis moans, covering his face with the palms of his hands. According to how he feels, it seems like he didn’t sleep long. Or maybe he did, who knows. The throbbing in his head hurts so much that he decides to take some painkillers before he steps into the shower.

After showering, Louis flops down on his bed again and grabs his phone. He scrolls through the messages until he finds Harry’s chat and texts him. All Louis can think of is the party and how he made Harry come in the bathroom. His squirming was so hot, nearly as hot as his moans. Louis loves watching people come, especially when he’s the reason for their orgasm. Being with someone during his most intimate moment he’s responsible for means life for him. And Harry was exceptionally sexy, he must admit. The thought of Harry makes Louis bite his lip as he remembers how Harry dug his fingernails into Louis’ thigh, how he bit his neck and how fucking good it felt when Harry had his hand wrapped around Louis’ cock later on. He tries to remember how his warm, wet mouth felt around him and how intense his orgasm was when he touched Harry’s throat. Before Louis can touch himself his phone beeps.

Harry I have a headache too. It was good that you made me come because when we got home, Isa just wanted to sleep. I would have wanked again if you hadn’t helped me out before that.

Louis It was fun.

Harry It was. What are you up to today?

Louis I think I’ll just have a quick wank and then I’ll probably continue to sleep, as usual. 

Harry So you want to tell me that you don’t want me to do all the work for you? How come you’re so selfish? ;)

Louis I didn’t know that you wanted us to meet that soon again!

Harry Well . . . ten times or more, remember?

Louis ;) So you want to meet? When?

Harry Tonight maybe? I wish I could come now but Isa is still here. We could watch the football game on TV and do whatever we wanted to. She’ll be gone around five. 

Louis Sounds good. Am I allowed to touch myself until then?

Harry No. Come to my house around eight and we’ll see. I have to spend my day studying psychology since I need to catch up on the contents because of that damn exam next week.

Louis See you then!

***

In the evening, Louis walks over to Harry’s house. The boy lives on his own since he was lucky enough to get an own small apartment next to campus.

“I bought beer, flips and crisps for us,” Harry yells from the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

Louis throws his jacket on the chair in the hallway and takes off his shoes. “Cool! And yes, I’m hungry. What about ordering some pizza?”

“We could do that and I’m going pay for it today,” Harry answers as he’s pouring the crisps into a bowl.

“Oh really?” Louis asks as he walks into the kitchen, greeting Harry with a handshake. “How come?” he asks, sitting down on the kitchen table. 

“I wanted to thank you for the great orgasm you gave me yesterday,” Harry smirks and sticks out his tongue toward Louis and chuckles.

Louis shrugs. “Okay, I won’t complain here,” he says with a serious face but then he giggles a little bit. “Did you really like it?” he wants to know.

“Oh god Lou . . . I loved it!” Harry answers with a wink. He opens the fridge and hands two bottles of beer to Louis. “Take them please,” he demands, then takes the bowl and a pack of flips off the table. “Let’s go. The game will start in a few minutes.”

The boys flop down in front of the TV to watch the game. After a while, Louis starts commenting on almost everything: the team in general, their outfits, the way some players hit the ball, how the referee is a coward, what the coach has done wrong during the last few weeks. Louis always does that but this time his comments are funnier than ever. For Harry, it’s just a game he enjoys watching but not for Louis. It never is just a game for him. He’s throws his hands in the air, curses and swears loudly whenever the referee makes a decision that’s not compatible with Louis’ perception of the game.

“What the fuck was that you old wanker!” the boy shouts at the TV. “He hasn’t even touched him and you’re giving them a free penalty? Who are you? You act as if you were the coach of a youth club team? Have you even learned the rules?” Louis is out of control. “I hope you’ll choke on that penalty, seriously!” His face color has slightly changed from pale to slightly red. When the players are about to get in a row at the elf meter mark, Louis explodes. “Miss this one, miss it!” he shouts, getting up from the sofa as he’s pointing at the screen.

Suddenly, he turns toward Harry who’s pressing his fist against his mouth, trying not to burst out in laughter because of Louis. “How can you sit here just like that?” he shouts at him. Harry lets out a quiet giggle but just in that second, Louis gets sidetracked by the game again. “Listen . . . oh what the fuck! Get together properly and build a solid wall! Jesus! What is this?”

Harry can’t control himself anymore. He laughs out loudly, tilting his head back in laughter, hitting his thighs. “Oh god, Louis!” he laughs, shaking his head, “I can’t believe this! You’re so funny!” He puts his hand on Louis’ back, patting it a few times while the boy is still yelling at the screen. “Louis . . . Lou, please . . . please stop! I can’t take it anymore!” Harry’s body shakes from laughing and tears are running down his cheeks.

Louis looks at his friend, frowning. “Are you serious? Look what they’re doing!”

“Oh god,” Harry laughs. “It’s just a penalty and . . . look, they missed it.”

“Thank god,” Louis sighs as he lets himself fall against the backrest of the sofa. “This game is so sick, it’s about to kill me!”

“I can see that,” Harry chuckles. “You should really relax because I have no idea how you want to survive the second half of the game.”

Louis blows air through his lips. Then the boy turns his head toward Harry. “You might be right but this is insane!”

“You’re insane,” Harry laughs. “Thank god there’s a break now so you can calm down a little bit.”

“Should we order the pizza during the break?” Louis suggests.

Harry nods. “Good idea. I didn’t know how hungry I actually was!” He walks out of the room to get the menu from the kitchen. It doesn’t take long until Harry and Louis decide on what they will get. Harry orders a huge peperoni pizza for Louis and a small cheese pizza for Harry. Only twenty minutes later, the food arrives. They munch their food while Louis’ team is about to win and Louis’ mood rises again.

After the game Louis insists on watching the interviews and Harry doesn’t mind. It amuses him how dedicated Louis is to football. When Harry has finished his pizza, he goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. “I hate the taste of food in my mouth after eating,” he explains as he comes back. He sits down on the sofa again and takes a gulp of his beer.

“You’re like my mum,” Louis tells Harry and rolls his eyes. Harry swats his arm playfully, sticking out his tongue what makes Louis chuckle. He puts his hands on his tummy as he slides down on the sofa. “Have you already had a wank today?” he asks, turning his head toward Harry.

The younger boy shakes his head and raises his eyebrows. “What about you? Could you resist your instincts?” he chuckles.

“Yeah,” Louis smiles cheekily as he rubs his nose. “Although I have to admit . . . it was hard.”

“Then I should make you come now, I suppose,” Harry suggests. “What do you think?”

Harry’s words cause a slight tingle in Louis’ tummy and he can feel his cock reacting to his words. The imagination of being touched by Harry or touch him is enough to arouse him. He pulls the fabric of his sweaters a little. “Would be round two for us then,” Louis smiles, adjusting his pants.

Harry nods, pressing his lips together. They look at each other for a few seconds and Louis tries to read Harry’s eyes that seem darker than before. A slight shiver runs through his body. “How do you want to come?” Harry asks him, still staring into his eyes.

Louis gulps heavily. He knows what he wants, he has been thinking about this since they agreed on the challenge but he’s not sure how Harry will react on what he’s going to tell him. “Am I allowed to make a wish?”

Harry shrugs. “Why not?”

“Okay but . . . you have to tell me in case if you aren’t okay with my idea.” Louis nervously pulls the sleeves of his jumper.

“I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Louis drinks a few gulps of his beer before he continues. “What happened yesterday . . . in the cellar . . . I mean . . . it happened accidentally and . . . I’m sorry but would you mind if we could repeat it?” The last part of his sentence comes out faster than the beginning and Louis can feel his cheeks getting hot. He rubs his face and looks down. Fuck, that’s embarrassing.

Harry puts his beer back on the table. “Do you want me to blow you again?”

“No . . . I mean . . . sure, yeah but . . . I want to fuck your mouth,” Louis blurts out, rubbing his face again. He really feels like hiding somewhere. “If you don’t want that I-,” he starts explaining as he looks at Harry but the younger boy doesn’t seem bothered at all.

“I think it was quite hot and yeah, you can do it again. Tell me how and where and I’ll do it.”

Fuck. This is more than Louis would have ever expected. He gulps and stares at Harry, not believing that he said these words. “I like to be used a little,” he winks, “no worries. Plus, you really need to relax and calm down a little from the football game so if I could help you with that, I’d be happy.”

“Shit,” Louis mumbles. Harry is so open about the whole sex thing and he’s nearly freaking out just because of one stupid question. “This is so weird I . . . I don’t know what to do now,” Louis says. He’s dying for Harry to touch him.

Harry lets out a small chuckle. “Don’t worry . . . I’ll help you.” He grabs Louis wrist and gets up, pulling Louis with him. “Come with me,” Harry says quietly, his deep voice sending a shiver down Louis’ spine. He looks into Louis’ eyes, his stare so piercing and intensively that Louis’ knees get weak.

Louis stays silent but follows. The silence stretches between them when Harry leads him into the bedroom. “Let the game begin,” Harry says slowly as he pulls Louis close so that there’s almost no space between them. His forehead touches Louis’ as he starts to play with the waistband of his sweaters.

Harry pushes the sweaters down quickly and helps Louis to step out of them. He gets up again, tracing Louis’ sides with his hands until he reaches the boy’s chest, and then lets his hands run down Louis’ torso until he reaches the waistband of his briefs. Harry kneels down in front of the older boy and looks at his crotch, gently touching Louis’ bulge that has gotten more prominent during the last seconds. His touch feels heavenly and Louis can feel his heart hammering in his chest out of anticipation. Harry exhales against the fabric which feels warm and nice and then, to Louis’ surprise, he bites him gently before he pulls Louis briefs down. Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ cock and gives him a few strong strokes while the other hand is resting on the base. “Feels so good,” Louis whispers as he lets his hand run along Harry’s hair. Harry chuckles, sticks out his tongue and licks a stripe from Louis’ base to his tip where he wraps his lips around him gently, circling the soft skin with his tongue teasingly slow. Louis grabs Harry’s hair and tugs out of pleasure. Harry looks Louis in the eyes before he takes him into his mouth completely and starts moving his head forward and backward a few times, then pulls away and looks up again, smirking against the sensitive tip. God, he looks so hot.

“Start whenever you want,” he tells Louis while he’s pumping him slowly, not looking away from him.

“You really mean it, don’t you?” Louis whispers weakly, running his hands through Harry’s curls again. He is still pumping him slowly, building up the sensation that’s already intense, exciting and warm, floating through Louis’ tummy in the most pleasant way and thanks to Harry’s touch, he’s already leaking pre-come. 

Harry just nods and takes Louis into his mouth again. “Fuck,” Louis whispers as he watches Harry moving his head. The sounds that escape his mouth are dirty and turn Louis on even more and he can’t take his eyes of the picture in front of his eyes, Harry looks so fucking hot although he’s still fully clothed. Suddenly, the younger boy grabs the back of Louis thighs as he blows him in such a good way that Louis lets out a quiet moan, tilting his head back because the hot feeling that’s pooling in the pit of his stomach is increasing and he needs to feel more of it, he just needs more.

Louis tightens his hold on Harry’s hair and starts pushing his hips forward, slowly at first. Harry steadies himself on the floor and stops moving his head. He looks up toward Louis and that’s when he can’t hold back anymore. He’s so needy and Harry’s pink lips and the warmth of his mouth are so appealing that Louis doesn’t care. He does what his body tells him and thrusts into Harry forcefully, increasing the feeling in his stomach. And Harry knows what he’s doing, hell yes. He gives him enough friction as he also uses his tongue to satisfy Louis and that’s what he needs. “Fuck . . . Harry,” Louis pants between his thrusts, “you . . . feel . . . so . . . fucking . . . good,” he moans as he moves his hips faster, obsessed from the feeling Harry is giving him. Just in that moment Harry looks up, his green eyes gazing into Louis’ and that damn look of him alone drives Louis crazy. Harry has literally sex in his eyes and Louis can’t contain himself. He fucks him harder, rougher and faster what makes Harry gag and splutter but to Louis’ surprise, the boy doesn’t pull away. Those noises are so hot and he’s such a turn on.

“Are you okay?” Louis pants quietly, looking down at Harry. He has no idea how he was even able to form this sentence. Harry gives him a thumb up, not letting go of him. He only moves his knees a little bit to steady himself a little better as Louis pounds into him forcefully, moving his hips forward and backward. Louis’ breathing increases, it has gotten louder and he can feel that he’s definitely approaching his orgasm. His mouth is dry, his head tilted back in pleasure and his hips just function the way his body wants them to. Harry’s hollowed cheeks are a bonus to his wet mouth. “You look so hot Harry and . . . this feels so fucking good,” Louis says as he looks down and their eyes meet again. Meanwhile, tears are pooling in Harry’s eyes and they are also running down his cheeks. “Fuck,” Louis hisses as he pushes into Harry’s mouth again. Harry only winks and pulls back for a few seconds, pumping Louis a few times until the boy pushes back into Harry’s mouth and pounds into him again, his balls hitting Harry’s chin over and over again. The warm spit is spreading around Louis’ skin what feels hot too. Louis can feel more spit drooling out of Harry’s mouth and the wetness feels so good around him. From time to time he hits the back of Harry’s throat. Louis just can’t get enough of the gagging sound that leaves Harry’s mouth, he can’t get enough of how used the boy in front of him looks as Louis fucks his mouth over and over again in a steady rhythm. Harry’s gagging and spluttering sounds are so filthy and dirty that they make Louis whimper and moan at the same time, sending bubbles of lust through his body.

“Please look at me,” Louis yelps, “please!” Harry does so. His eyes are wet and his face stained with tears, he’s gagging again and more spit runs down his chin, dripping on the floor. “Fuck, Harry, fuck!” Louis moans as he tightens his grip on Harry’s hair again, pushing his head forward so that Harry has to cough terribly. Louis pulls out of Harry’s mouth for a second and lets him breathe before he pushes in again and pounds into his mouth, even more forceful than he has done it before.

The tension in his lower abdomen has increased to a nearly unbearable extend and he knows that he will reach his high within the next seconds. Harry’s pink lips look so beautiful wrapped around his cock that Louis would love to save this picture forever in his head and it turns him on even more. The sensational tension in his belly is growing immensely and with every other move, he brings himself closer to the edge of his orgasm. “Fuck!” he moans into his last sharp thrusts that let him explode with a loud moan, spilling his come down Harry’s throat. His body trembles and quivers as he’s coming and the fact that Harry didn’t pull away was another huge bonus. “Oh god,” Louis nearly whispers as his orgasm is still floating through his body, weakening his knees.

The boy can’t stand upright anymore. He lets himself fall backwards onto Harry’s bed, still overwhelmed by the sensation of his orgasm. Louis covers his eyes with his hands. He lets out a quiet whimper of lust because the force of his high is still intense and different from everything he has experienced so far. He can almost see stars behind his closed eyes and he knows he has never come so intensively, ever and the sensation of his orgasm is still floating through his body. Louis is trying to catch his breath as he puts his hands on his chest that’s still rising and falling quickly.

He can feel the mattress shifting next to him. Louis opens his eyes and looks at Harry who looks wrecked as fuck. “Oh god . . . this was so fucking hot, thank you,” he tells him and closes his eyes again. “You look so wrecked in the end.”

Harry chuckles as he lets his fingertips brush along Louis’ length gently, almost like a feather. “But I can’t believe this was all you have to give.”

Louis lets out an annoyed sound but smiles. “Wasn’t that enough for you?”

“I told you that you can use me the way you want to, I don’t mind,” Harry shrugs. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis says with a small laugh, looking at him.

“I definitely know what I’m talking about,” Harry answers with a low voice, applying a little bit more pressure to Louis’ sensitive tip so that the boy squirms under his slight touch. “Just do it,” Harry tells Louis as he looks deep into his eyes, squeezing him harder.

“Okay, okay,” Louis says quickly, pushing Harry’s hand away. “I promise.”

Harry lets out a cute giggle. “I should make you suffer for this next time and turn your ruined orgasm theory into reality,” he smirks as he lies down next to Louis. “Do you miss being in a relationship?”

“Sometimes,” Louis answers. “Are you happy with yours?” 

“Most of the time . . . yeah, except for the sex.” They stay quiet for a while.

“Are you sure you don’t you have a bad conscience?”

“Why?” Harry asks and turns his head toward Louis.

“Because of us having sex,” Louis explains, frowning.

“I don’t feel bad. We’re just having sex and not a hidden relationship.” His green eyes burn into Louis’ all of a sudden and Louis can feel the heat that’s radiating from them.

“Okay,” Louis nods. Somehow, he can’t look away from Harry. He’s too beautiful and . . . sexy, even with his clothes on.

“Okay,” Harry repeats. “And now stop worrying about her and . . . make me come.”


	4. Discrepancies

After the weekend, Harry and Louis are pretty occupied with their studies so that their sex project falls behind a little bit. They attend some lectures and courses together, have lunch with their friends and meet at the pitch to play some football with their sports team. Louis has to work on a project for psychology with another group of students, he has to write an essay for his English lecture that’s due on Friday and on top he also works at the sports shop where he helps out two times a week. On Friday Louis attends a party where he gets a little drunk and ends up with a guy in the bathroom. While he fucks his mouth, Louis somehow wishes it would be Harry. 

***

“I can’t study anymore,” Isabella complains as she throws her pen away and puts her head on the kitchen table.

Harry walks over to her and puts his hand on the back of her neck, massaging it for a little while. “Then you should stop for today, it’s already late,” he says softly and presses a kiss on her hair.

“Maybe you’re right,” she mumbles. “This feels so good, thank you.”

Two years ago, Harry and his sister went on holidays to Thailand together where they met a woman who offered professional massages in a small bungalow near the ocean. Harry went there every morning. He was interested in her techniques and he asked her if she could show him how to give a good, relaxing massage. The woman agreed. She was very kind and showed him different moves on Gemma. Harry wanted to know more and paid her for the lectures until he was skilled enough to give massages without the risk of hurting someone through touches at the wrong places. 

When he stops, Harry leans down to give Isabella a soft kiss on the back of her neck. The spot is still warm from his touch and she smells like vanilla and something that Harry can’t figure until today. But he likes it. “Come with me,” he coos as he takes Isabella’s hand, leading her to the living room. He dims the lights and lights two of the big candles on the table. “You should relax now, okay? Don’t think about exams or essays anymore.” Harry looks deep into her eyes as he leans closer and kisses her while he takes her hand, locking his fingers with hers. Harry closes his eyes as he moves his lips and tongue against Isabella’s lips slowly, his hands resting on her hips. He gives her another gentle kiss before he pulls back and leads her to the sofa. Harry pulls her down on his lap, his eyes staring into hers as he pushes a blonde streak off her face.

“You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world,” he whispers before he kisses his girlfriend again. 

Harry turns his body to the left slowly, in order to push the girl down without breaking the kiss. His crotch is pressing against her thigh as he’s hovering over her, causing a slight pressure on his cock. Harry feels a small amount of heat shooting up his belly as he feels the pressure and lets out a light moan as he moves his head toward the girl’s neck, placing kisses all over it down to her collarbone, nibbling at the pale skin. His left hand travels down her body before he lets it slide underneath her silky shirt.

“You’re so sexy,” he whispers, touching the soft skin of Isabella’s tummy. “I wish I could take you right here,” Harry breathes into her ear, gently biting her earlobe. He starts rocking his hips slowly so that he gives his cock more friction. “Please let me fuck you, Isa, please,” he says quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

 

The girl immediately pushes Harry away by his shoulders. “No Harry,” she says softly, “I’m sorry. I can’t do that today . . . I’m . . . I’m stressed and . . . I’m just not in the mood for sex.”

A wave of anger mixed with disappointment and frustration rushes through Harry’s body, destroying all his excitement within a second. He sits back down on her thighs, throwing his hands up in the air. “What the fuck Isabella?!” he yells. “You’re never in the mood for sex, no matter when I ask you, no matter where we are, no matter what I do!”

“So what?” she snaps, propping herself up on her elbows. “I’m not your sex slave, Harry! And it’s my body what means that I can decide if I want to have sex or not!”

“A sex slave? Are you serious?” Harry shouts back at her, letting out a desperate laugh. He can feel his muscles tense under his skin. “Tell me what your problem is, Isabella! Tell me!” he shouts as he’s getting up from her thighs and starts pacing around the room. “Am I too unattractive? Is it that? Am I too boring for you? Too nice? Too rough? What is it?”

Harry stops walking and stares at the girl who is sitting on the sofa, her face buried in her hands. She’s slightly trembling and Harry can hear her sniffling quietly. Then she pulls her feet close to her body and wraps her hands around her knees. Isabella wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and stares out of the window, not saying anything. Harry can see that she’s at the verge of tears but he doesn’t understand why. What has he done wrong?

“Talk to me for god’s sake! What’s wrong with you?” Harry keeps yelling. “Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Harry!” Isabella says with a tearful voice, “I love you, of course I do!” 

“And why don’t we have sex then?” Harry growls. He looks away from her for a second.

“Sex doesn’t mean love!” Isabella cries, wiping her eyes. “I’m not feeling well and I-,”

 

“I’m fed up with this, seriously!” Harry continues shouting at her. “You’re telling me this all the time! Maybe you don’t need sex but I do and I want to have sex with you because you’re my girlfriend! You’re so fucking hot and every time you look at me I want to touch you but all you do is refusing and pushing me away!” Harry balls his fists close to his body. The blood is boiling inside of him and he feels like he could explode out of anger.

“I love you, Harry,” Isabella cries, loud sobs escaping her mouth. “Please stop yelling at me!” She buries her face into the palms of her hands again as the tears run down her cheeks and drip onto her shirt.

Harry frowns but lowers his voice. “Don’t play the victim here, Isabella. This is definitely not normal and I . . . I just can’t keep this up with you.” Harry shakes his head and walks out of the room.

Seconds later, Isabella follows him into the hall. “What . . . what are you doing?” she asks. Her voice is thick with tears, her eyes red from crying.

“I’m leaving,” Harry says drily, throwing his wallet and phone into his brown bag.

Isabella stares at him with wide eyes, then walks toward him and grabs his arm with both of her hands. “No, no, no, please Harry. Don’t go,” she says softly as more tears are running down her cheeks. “Please stay.”

“Stop it,” Harry fires back, putting the bag on his shoulder. “I want to go.”

“Why?” Isabella cries quietly, “just because I don’t want to have sex with you?”

Harry looks at her with a blank expression. “You’re not really asking me that,” he answers coolly as he takes his key from the hook.

 

“Okay Harry, we can have sex!” Isabella cries, trying to grab Harry’s hand but he pulls it away. “I will do whatever you want but please, please stay with me, don’t go away!” she begs, sinking down on her knees.

Harry looks at her, shaking his head. “You don’t understand,” he says flatly and leaves without turning around.

***

“Hey, is everything okay?” Louis asks astonished as he opens the door and sees Harry standing in front of him. The younger boy’s face is red and his chest is rising and falling faster as usual.

“I just . . . I can’t stand her excuses anymore!” Harry hisses as he walks into the apartment.

“Isabella?” Louis asks.

Harry nods and puts his bag on the floor. “No matter what I do, no matter what I say . . . Louis, she won’t let me fuck her! Can you believe that? And it’s not just that! I love the way she dresses, I love her body and everything looks so good on her but what even is her point? She doesn’t want me to touch her – and when I do she stiffens after a few seconds and pushes me away? Like . . . what the fuck?”

Louis pats Harry’s back twice. “Sit down in my bedroom, I’ll bring you something to drink and we can talk if you like.” Harry doesn’t respond but walks into the room while Louis goes into the kitchen to make some tea for Harry and him.

When Louis enters the bedroom, Harry lays on his bed. His arms are crossed behind his head and he’s staring at the ceiling. Louis thinks he looks quite cute and sexy all at once in his grey sweatpants and the dark green Queen shirt that’s clinging to his body. Underneath, Louis can spot Harry’s defined torso and suddenly he feels the urge to touch his muscles. The second these thoughts are crossing his mind, Louis startles a little bit. He shouldn’t be thinking this. It’s wrong, terribly wrong.

“Oh god Louis,” Harry sighs and covers his face, “I can’t tell you how pissed I am!”

“Here,” Louis says as he hands him a mug.

“Thanks,” Harry answers and props himself up a little bit before he takes a sip of the hot tea.  
“Louis . . . she’s so fucking hot and she won’t let me do anything!” he whines. “That’s not normal! I tried to create a romantic atmosphere tonight but . . . no way.” Harry takes another sip and looks up.” I’m so fucking horny, I swear.”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Louis asks with a wink. “I’m clean.”

“Are you serious?” Harry asks as he puts the mug aside.

“We’re still doing the challenge, aren’t we?” Louis answers with a smirk. “And to be honest, I had sex at a party yesterday so you won a free ride.”

“Fuck,” Harry replies, running his fingers through his hair. “Would you really let me fuck you?”

Louis gets up from the bed and takes a small, transparent bottle of lube out of his drawer. “Here,” he says and throws the bottle on the bed next to Harry. “And now stop asking me because I could change my mind.”

“Okay,” Harry gulps and takes a deep breath. 

Louis winks at him and kneels down on the bed. He moves closer to Harry, hovers over him until their faces are only inches away. “Do you want to fuck or talk,” Louis says quietly as he looks deep into Harry’s eyes and touches the boy’s crotch with his hand. Harry’s reaction tells Louis he’s doing the right thing. 

 

“Shut up,” Harry breathes against Louis’ face as he takes the boy’s shirt off and pushes him down on the bed. He lets his hand run over Louis’ naked torso, pulls his sweatpants and underwear down in no time. Harry gives Louis a few strokes before he gets rid of his own sweatpants too. Everything happens so quickly that Louis doesn’t have time to think. All he knows is that he’s eager to be fucked and that he’s ready to do whatever Harry wants him to do. “Turn around,” Harry demands and Louis does so. He gets on his hands and knees, looking down on the covers in anticipation. Usually he likes being the dominant one but this time, the tables have turned and Louis has nothing against it. Harry’s tone is so hot and the way he touches him feels different, harder but also achingly good. Harry hovers over Louis, lets his hand run down his spine and places small kisses down to his ass. To Louis’ surprise, Harry slaps him hard before he grabs the boy by his hips and starts grinding against him. “How does that feel, Louis, do you want me to fuck you like this?”

“Fuck yes,” Louis breathes as he rocks against Harry too. He can feel the certain tingle in his tummy again and it feels so hot how Harry is grinding against him, still wearing his briefs. Louis can feel Harry’s cock getting harder as he’s pressing his crotch against him over and over again. Louis turns around a little bit and grabs Harry’s wrist. “Fuck me already, okay?” he begs. He can’t believe what he’s saying but that’s the lust, the feeling Harry gives him. Louis feels the heat crawling up his body and the anticipation grows steadily. Harry’s cock is huge and Louis can’t wait to feel him up his ass. He looks Harry in the eyes, trying to signalize him how much he wants him.

Harry bites his lip and nods, slapping Louis again. “I can’t wait to fuck you properly,” he says, his eyes sparkling, “can’t wait to fill your dirty little whole with cum.”

“Oh god,” Louis moans. He feels so hot and needy that he will start touching himself if Harry doesn’t do anything. “Do it already, please!” Louis whines.

“Fuck,” Harry breathes and lets go off Louis for a second to get rid of his briefs. To Louis’ surprise, Harry doesn’t take it slow at all. He spreads Louis’ cheeks and spits on the whole first before he licks a fat strip up and down the soft flesh before he circles the boy’s rim with his tongue. The feeling sends shivers down Louis’ spine and makes his cock twitch in anticipation. Harry repeats his actions and adds a certain pressure to the movement of his tongue from time to time. “Harry,” Louis moans at the sensation, clenching his fists around the soft sheets, “this feels so good!” The feeling in his tummy makes Louis whimper and the pleasure of Harry’s wet tongue on his hole is exquisite. Louis can’t remember when he’s been rimmed for the last time but this one is definitely one of the best. The boy lets out a quiet whimper and the heat pooling in his lower abdomen makes him push back into Harry’s face. “More Harry, more!” he breathes as he grips the covers tighter with his hands. Fuck. Harry suddenly spreads his cheeks more, spits on Louis hole again and pokes his tongue inside of his ass repeatedly, moving it as much as Louis’ firm muscles allow him to. “Fuck you,” Louis moans as Harry’s slurping sounds make his stomach clench in the best way ever.

After a while Harry pulls out his tongue and kisses Louis’ rim before he pulls back. “I love eating you out,” Harry says as he lets his finger travel up and down Louis’ rim without pushing it in, teasingly circling his hole.

“Then do something!” Louis nearly yells, “Touch me, fuck me, do something!”

“Hey, be patient,” Harry purrs into Louis’ ear what makes him shudder, “It’s not that I’m not eager to fuck you, you know,” he smiles. “But you’re such a hot mess when you’re needy that I can’t just let you have what you want.” Fuck. Louis whimpers and hits the bed with his right fist while Harry nibbles at his earlobe and sucks the sweet spot below. The boy lets out a quiet sigh as Harry lets go of him to open the bottle of lube.

Louis can feel Harry’s slick finger pushing against his whole. “I can’t wait to bury my cock into your ass,” the younger boy whispers. He pushes his index finger in gently and waits for Louis to adjust before he moves it a little bit. “Does this hurt?” Harry wants to know.

“Oh god Harry, stop asking me this, fuck me already!” Louis whines as he pushes his hips back to show Harry what he wants. “I’m not a beginner, come on!”

“God, you’re a blessing,” Harry chuckles as he starts fucking him with his finger. “Like this?”

It does feel good but it’s not enough. “More, I need more fingers,” Louis whines.

“Okay you filthy boy,” Harry smirks as he pushes another finger in and fucks Louis hard so that the boy can’t really differ between the slight burn and the consuming feeling that’s making him harder with every second. Although Harry hasn’t hit his prostate yet, it feels satisfying already. “Oh fuck yes!” Louis moans, pushing his hips back again to get more friction.

“Do you regret your words already?” Harry asks as he pushes his fingers in and out.

“I love it,” Louis breathes, “fuck me already!” he begs as he spreads his legs a little bit more, trying to touch his cock.

Harry swats Louis’ hand away. “Don’t touch yourself. I want you to come without touching.”

Harry continues to fuck him with his fingers and suddenly, Louis cries out in pleasure. “Fuck Harry!” he cries out in as Harry hits his spot, “Do this again, please!” Louis only whimpers at the sensation Harry is giving him but it’s not enough, definitely not. He needs more, he needs more friction, and he needs more of everything. Louis pushes back against Harry’s fingers to feel it again, but Harry pulls out of him.

“Turn around,” he demands with a low voice. “I want to see your pretty face when I fuck you,” Harry tells Louis as he pushes his legs apart and puts a condom on.

Louis turns around, spreads his legs even more and gulps hard. Harry gets rid of his own shirt and squirts some lube onto his hand before he lets it run over his erection. Louis gulps again, staring at Harry’s thick cock. The tension in his tummy grows as he watches Harry pumping himself, making Louis crave his touch even more. “You look so hot Louis, so hot and needy, needy and ready to fuck,” Harry smirks as he lets his hand run over his length quickly. He bites his lower lip as he scoots closer to Louis, his tip gently brushing against the Louis’ wet hole. Louis bites his lip and covers his face with his hands when Harry pushes inside him. Harry is so big that it takes a while until he adjusts to his cock but when he starts moving a little, the boy moans quietly, happy to finally feel him.

“Now let me fuck you properly,” Harry hisses as he starts pushing his hips forward, holding onto Louis’ legs. He bites his lips as he looks into Louis’ eyes and starts moving his hips faster and more forcefully with every trust. It takes him about three thrusts until he hits Louis’ prostate and boisterous amount of lust that’s floating through Louis’ body makes him squirm and moan uncontrolled. Louis grabs Harry’s left arm and squeezes him as the boy slams into him over and over again. The best thing is that Harry doesn’t tease him at all. “Fuck,” Louis breathes as Harry rocks his hips harder against him, sounds of pleasure escaping his pink lips. The tension grows fast with every thrust and Louis can feel pre-come leaking out of his hard cock. Harry grabs it and pumps him a few times, adjusting his movements so well that Louis thinks he can’t wait any longer. The feeling is intense, he’s almost there. 

“This feels . . . so . . . fucking . . . good, Louis,” Harry moans in between his sharp thrusts that got more aggressive and forceful with each time but Louis loves it. Harry’s face is red and the veins are popping up his neck because of the exertion, his lower lip is almost white from biting and he looks so appealing that Louis feels he could come from looking at him only. Louis clenches his fingers around Harry’s arm tighter because he can slowly feel the tension building up toward the end. He’s fucking close and he begs Harry to fuck him harder which he does. Harry’s muscles twitch under his touch and it’s only a matter of seconds until Louis will release.

“Yes Harry, oh god, fuck, yes!” Louis yells when he comes with a moan, spilling white cum all over Harry’s and his belly. He whimpers and squirms and sees stars in front of his eyes out of the sensation Harry is giving him.

“Stay like this,” Harry pants as he pushes inside of Louis again, “please stay like this.” Harry clenches his teeth while he buries his cock into Louis with force. Within the next few seconds, he comes too. “Oh god,” he moans as his body trembles and he’s still shooting his load, “oh god.” When he has finished, Harry rolls off the condom and throws it away quickly before he collapses onto the bed, his breathing hot against Louis’ ear. The warm feeling lets a shiver run down Louis’ spine. “Oh fuck,” he breathes, “I felt like I was going to explode.”

“Me too.”

“This felt so fucking good,” Harry tells Louis, “so fucking good. I really needed it to work off this shit with Isabella.” He blows air through his lips and covers his face.

“I hope it worked,” Louis answers.

“Oh hell yes, it did. I loved it,” he smiles. “Starting this was the best thing ever.”

“This is so crazy,” Louis admits. “And it gets even crazier the more I think about it.”

“I love it,” Harry responds and lets out a quiet giggle.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, covered with a blanket. The sun has gone down already and the room is almost dark.

“But you know,” Harry suddenly says and props himself up on his elbow, “someone told me,” he continues, gently touching Louis crotch again, “that . . . he had sex yesterday and . . . I think he owes me another orgasm.”

Louis’ eyes go wide. “You want to come again? Now?”

Harry bites his lip. “Now,” he smirks. “And you can choose how.”

Only minutes later, Harry is kneeling in front of Louis. “You’re so good for me,” Harry says quietly as he lets his hand run over Louis’ hair gently. Louis sticks out his tongue and lets Harry fuck him the way he wants to until he’s gagging and spluttering, spit running down his chin. Harry gets on his knees to fuck Louis’ mouth harder until tears are running down Louis’ cheeks but the older boy doesn’t pull away. He wants to please Harry and he loves to be dominated by him. Louis had no idea that this could be such a turn on but he’s glad that he found out. When Harry is close, Louis nearly chokes on Harry’s forceful movements but then, the younger boy decides to pull his cock out of Louis’ mouth and come on his face. Traces of pearly cum cover Louis’ eyelashes, cheeks and his mouth. “Thank you,” Harry says quietly as he cleans Louis with a tissue. “You did so well.”

After that, Harry and Louis finish their tea and talk about random stuff for a while. Harry finally leaves after midnight. He feels a little bit dizzy from all the coming when he steps into his apartment. It’s dark in there and Harry doesn’t know if Isabella is maybe sleeping or not even there. He goes into his room and changes his clothes to get ready for bed. Isabella is not in his bed so Harry has a look into the living room.

And there she is, sleeping on the sofa. The window is opened and the wind is tugging at the curtains. Harry closes the window quietly and walks over to Isabella who is only covered with a thin blanket. When Harry touches her arm slightly, she’s ice-cold.

“Hey baby,” he says quietly, “wake up.” Harry tries to wake her by shaking her shoulder a little bit. It seems to work.

Isabella blinks as he turns on her back slowly. “Harry?” she asks with a sleepy voice, closing her eyes.

“Hey, hey - don’t fall asleep again,” Harry tells her, ignoring her question. “You’re ice-cold, you should come to bed.”

The girl gets up slowly. Harry wraps his arm around Isabella’s cold body as he guides her to the bedroom. When they lay down, Isabella nuzzles close to Harry. “I love you,” she says and kisses Harry’s chest but Harry doesn’t answer. He feels a little bit guilty for shouting at her but he’s also not sure if he can keep this relationship going the way it is. A few seconds later, Harry can hear Isabella’s quiet breathing next to him and the soft sound of it lets him drift asleep slowly.


	5. Disappointment

In the morning, Harry gets rudely awakened by his alarm. It’s the worst feeling ever to get startled like this when he’s about to turn around in his warm, cozy bed. He groans as his girlfriend presses a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning baby,” she says happily, “you look so cute when you’re asleep.” She lets her finger trace along Harry’s chin, pulling him close to kiss him properly.

“I don’t want to get up,” Harry whines, rubbing his eyes. “I just want to stay in bed.”

“That would be great,” Isabella mumbles as she nuzzles closer to Harry. “I’m not really looking forward for this week. I have so much work to do and today will be the worst day of all since my courses are so boring and I have to meet Trisha and Anne to work on the project for psychology.”

“Hey,” Harry says as he tilts Isabella’s head up and gives her a slow, sensual kiss, “we could stay in bed and not go anywhere,” he breathes as he lets his hand run down her spine, cupping her ass and squeezing it. “I love your tight little ass baby,” he breathes as he kisses her again, throwing the covers back. He helps her to get rid of her shirt and throws it on the floor quickly. He hovers over her, pinning her down onto the mattress. He looks deep into her brown eyes as he caresses her cheek with his knuckles. Then he lets his fingertips brush against her breasts, circling her nipples gently. “Maybe,” he says with his raspy morning voice, “maybe we could stay in and just do stuff like that,” he adds, kissing the girls’ neck. He nibbles at her soft skin and inhales her smell. The girl has her arms wrapped around Harry’s body so she seems to like it. Harry gives her a quick kiss before he moves his head down, biting each of her nipples quickly before he pulls up her shirt, kissing her warm skin down to her most sensitive spot. Harry looks up as he rubs his fingers over it, watching Isabella’s breathing increase. “Isn’t that a nice feeling?” he coos softly as he continues to apply more pressure on her. She’s wet already and Harry is definitely turned on.

Isabella bites her lip as she looks at Harry, giving him a quick nod. He smirks at his girlfriend as he puts his mouth on the fabric of her panties, sucking a little bit before he pulls them down quickly and spreads her legs. “Let me make you come baby,” he says quietly against her wetness as he puts his mouth on her. Harry lets one hand rest on Isabella’s tummy to steady her as he licks her soaking wet pussy, the other one is wrapped around her thigh. He lets his tongue lick along the flesh slowly, moving his head up and down while he gives her his flat tongue. He lets it swirl and circle around the swollen bud until Isabella grabs his hair, a small whimper escaping her mouth. “I love to hear you baby,” he whispers and starts pumping his fingers in and out additionally. Isabella usually doesn’t make sounds during sex but Harry loves that. When Isabella grabs his hair, Harry knows she’s almost there. He fucks her with his fingers and concentrates on the movements of his tongue and lips on her spot until she squirms under his touch, trembling because of the orgasm Harry gives her. 

After coming, Isabella nuzzles close to Harry who kisses her forehead and holds her close. “I’m sorry for shouting at you,” he apologizes. She just kisses his neck once as an answer and nuzzles back into his chest. “I liked it,” she mumbles, hiding her face.

“Thank god,” Harry smiles against her hair and gives her a kiss. The last time she let him lick her feels like ages away. “It felt so good to taste you,” he tells her as he pulls her closer to his chest, “and I love your wetness, you’re absolutely leaking every time.” Isabella lets out a protesting but cute sound. Harry knows what it is. “Hey baby girl,” Harry smiles against her hair, “my words aren’t that dirty!” Isabella lets out another sound after that but it’s a cute one. Harry just sighs and tightens his hold. For the first time in weeks, he feels as if their sexual part of their relationship is improving a little bit and they stay like that for a while.

When Isabella pulls back a little bit, Harry lets his index finger trace along her neck and chest. “Do you think you could touch me too?” he asks carefully and adds a soft “please” afterward. He looks into her eyes and kisses her nose, smiling at her. Maybe today she’s in a good mood for this.

“Okay,” Isabella answers.

“That doesn’t sound like you want it,” Harry states and frowns. He takes her hand in his and kisses her knuckles one by one. “Please baby,” he pleas softly, his tone light and flirty.

“It’s okay, I will do it,” the girl agrees and Harry bites his lip in anticipation. Isabella gets up and kneels down next to Harry’s thighs. She wraps her hands around his half-hard length and starts pumping him without saying anything. In this moment, Harry has to think of Louis and how it feels when he touches him. Isabella’s touch feels good but not as good as Louis’. It doesn’t feel intense, there’s no passion behind it but at least, it’s something. 

Harry sighs as he tries to get rid of his thoughts. She probably needs practice and Harry should be thankful that she does it. He tries to concentrate on Isabella’s touch again. The girl keeps pumping him slowly so that there’s tension building in his lower abdomen. But it’s not enough for him. Harry needs to feel more and something is missing. “Can you spit on it baby?” he asks quietly, touching Isabella’s back with his hand.

The look in Isabella’s eyes tells Harry that he made her feel unsure. “Um . . . I don’t know . . . I . . . I don’t think I-,” she stammers, resting her hand at the base of his cock.

“It’s okay baby, just continue,” Harry answers softly as he squeezes her thigh. He’s disappointed but showing it would demotivate her and he doesn’t want this to end.

Isabella presses her lips together as she starts moving her hand again. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and grabs her thigh again when the girl starts to pump him faster. She manages to keep a good rhythm, increasing her speed slightly what feels quite good and lets Harry’s stomach tingle with lust. It feels a lot better by now but not as good as Louis. What the fuck? Harry tries to get rid of his thoughts. Isabella, one of the hottest girls on this planet, is giving him a hand job and he’s thinking about his friend? “More!” he pants and whimpers as Isabella continues to pump him faster. Harry whimpers and pushes his hips up to get more friction. The girl seems to understand as she tightens her grip and finds a good rhythm together with Harry. His body moves just like that and he moans when she applies pressure on his tip.

“I’m close,” Harry whispers as he can almost feel that he’s close. The heat in his lower abdomen is pulsing so strongly, spreading all over his body and his cock is throbbing and aching for more friction. When Harry has almost reached the edge, Isabella suddenly pulls her hands away. The dark red tip is angrily pointing toward Harry’s belly. “Baby what are you do- fuck!” Harry moans shocked as he can feel his come spurting out of his cock. The feeling has nothing to do with an orgasm – it feels good in a way but the sensation of coming is completely missing, completely. “No,” Harry whines, almost close to tears, “oh my god, no!” He props himself up on his elbows, watching come coming out of his tip but still, he can’t feel the satisfaction of an orgasm at all, only a little bit of something that comes close to being almost there but also not really. What the fuck? Harry can’t stop watching the white liquid pouring and spurting out of his cock, totally baffled and shocked. He feels edged still as if he would come again but can’t. He didn’t ask for this, no. Definitely not.

“Fuck Isabella, what did you do?” Harry yells at his girlfriend as he balls his fist in frustration and hits the mattress hard, squeezing his eyes shut. He was close, he was so close but then Isabella had to pull away because she wanted to get herself . . . a ponytail? In that moment, he really hates her. And now Harry feels like he couldn’t come – well, he came but without an orgasm, he just spilled out and when he thought he was finally there, the feeling just poked him and went away. 

“Sorry baby I just-,” Isabella tries to explain but Harry interrupts her. 

“Stop it,” he says quietly as he gets up. The tension of being aroused is still there and Harry is so fucked. The feeling in his tummy feels like a mixture between being horny and wanting to scream out of disappointment and anger. He shakes his head, grabs his briefs and walks into the bathroom to have a cold shower. Maybe that can help him to cool down a little bit.

When Harry walks into the kitchen to make himself a coffee, Isabella is sitting there with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she sobs. Her words come out as a whisper, her voice barely there. Harry just turns toward her and gives her a blank look. He’s angry about the fact that he can’t have good sex with his girlfriend and that she doesn’t like to touch him the way he craves her to. “Please don’t hate me,” she cries, sobbing heavily into the palms of her hands. Harry stares at the coffee machine, ignoring Isabella’s voice. “Talk to me,” she begs, “please.”

After a while, Harry turns around. “We’ve already talked about this,” Harry tells her and takes a mug off the cupboard angrily. “Why did you do this?” he shouts. “Was it really necessary? I was about to come! What kind of sick joke was that?” He fills his mug with fresh coffee and takes a sip. “I’ve told you at least a hundred times Isabella - I need sex, I need good sex and now I know that I can’t expect that from you, ever.”

“But Harry, I-,” Isabella cries but Harry just holds his hand up.

“Don’t talk.” He gulps down his coffee and leaves the kitchen without paying attention to his girlfriend anymore.

***

On his way to his first lecture, Harry meets Louis in the streets. “Hey Harry!” Louis greets his friend and pats his back. Harry doesn’t answer. “Oh I think somebody got out of the wrong side of bed?” Louis mocks him playfully.

Harry blows air through his lips and sighs. “Louis . . . you won’t believe what happened this morning,” he grunts. Just the thought of it lets his blood boil in his body again and he literally feels how his facial features tense.

“Tell me,” Louis answers and stops walking, rummaging through the pocket of his jacket. He pulls out two cigarettes of his pack, puts one between his lips and hands the other one to Harry. “You definitely need one now,” Louis mumbles, still holding the cigarette in his mouth. He lights both of them and they smoke the first drags in silence as they walk along the small path through the nearby park. 

“She let me touch her this morning but when I asked her if she could do the same to me -,” Harry tells him but pauses. He shakes his head, takes a drag of his cigarette and sighs. “Oh god, Louis . . . when I think of it, I could scream!” He takes another drag and blows out the smoke quickly. “What?” he frowns when he notices Louis staring at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Louis says between the drags, “it just looks fucking hot when your cheeks hollow.”

“Uh,” Harry smiles and winks at Louis, “that’s quite a good compliment.” He takes another drag. “Isabella always says I look like an idiot when I smoke.”

“She’s an idiot,” Louis fires back.

“Yeah, “Harry admits, “she probably is.” They continue walking for a while. “I know it’s not very nice of me to say this but sometimes I also think she’s an idiot,” Harry growls.

“So what happened this morning?”

Harry stops walking. “Can you imagine . . . she actually agreed on giving me a hand job and a few seconds before I was about to come, she pulled her hands away to fix her ponytail!”

Louis suddenly breaks out in laughter. “I know,” he laughs as he looks at Harry’s grumpy face again, “I know it probably wasn’t funny for you but . . . the way you told me that, oh god! So she ruined your orgasm just because of her ponytail?” The boy shakes his head and leans onto a tree, holding his tummy as he points his cigarette toward Harry. “Oh god,” he chuckles and wipes his eyes. “This girl is going to be my death.”

“Mine too,” Harry says frustrated. “But at least you’re having fun,” he tells Louis, taking another drag before he flips his cigarette on the ground and steps on it. The boys continue walking down the path. “But seriously, I just . . . I just don’t know what to do with her. This is frustrating! Not only that I’m fucking horny right now because of that shit . . . I’m horny all the time but with her, I just can’t get a reasonable release, let alone a healthy sex life!”

“I see, I would be frustrated too,” Louis answers as they leave the park behind. As they’re walking toward campus, Louis touches Harry’s shoulder to make him stop. “I have an idea. Are you up for a little adventure in the library?”

“What kind of adventure can you experience in the library? I hate those boring books.”

“Just follow me, we still have over twenty minutes left to attend or boring lecture,” Louis smirks and flips his cigarette on the ground too. Harry doesn’t respond but follows him into the old building.

They take the elevator to the second basement. As far as Louis can see, there are no students down there. Only the older woman is sitting behind the desk next to the elevator, not paying attention to them. “Follow me but be quiet,” Louis whispers as he starts walking through the endless shelves of books. At the end of the room, Louis turns left and passes a fire door that leads the boys to a small, white hallway. The hallway is barely illuminated but it’s enough to see where they are walking. Around the corner, Louis pulls out a key and pushes it into the keyhole of another door on the left. 

“Why do you have a key for a door in this hallway?” Harry whispers.

Louis just puts his index finger in front of his mouth to signalize Harry to be quiet as he turns the key as quiet as possible. The boys sneak inside quickly and Louis locks the door again. It’s a small room with a lot of books in it and a small desk on the left. The windows are on top of the wall and the only things that can be seen from the room are pebbles and bushes in front of the windows. That’s why almost no light is coming through the small, elongated windows. 

“I used to work here once a week when I started my studies and kept the key,” Louis smiles proudly, holding it up. He puts his rucksack onto the floor and Harry does the same.

“And what are we supposed to-,” Harry starts talking but Louis just presses Harry against the door, opens his zipper and pulls his jeans and briefs down at once. “Stop asking so many questions, Styles,” Louis whispers as he starts stroking Harry’s cock, his blue eyes meeting Harry’s green ones. “I want you to feel the satisfaction you missed this morning,” he tells him as he continues to pump him. “Do you mind?” he smirks and sticks his tongue out, ready to take Harry into his mouth. Harry just presses his lips together and shakes his head frantically, grabbing Louis’ hair. 

“Be quiet,” Louis tells him before he takes him into his mouth. It only takes seconds until Harry turns into a whimpering mess under Louis’ touch and within a few minutes he releases quickly into Louis’ mouth, finally feeling the satisfaction he was longing for this morning. “Fuck!” Harry moans quietly as he’s still feeling the power of his orgasm shooting through his body and luckily, Louis hasn’t stopped touching him. He gives him a few more strokes while Harry is still coming what feels heavenly at first and then turns into an oddly pleasant pain Harry can bare for a few seconds before he has to push Louis away, wriggling out of his hold. 

“Oh god,” Harry whispers into the palms of his hands, “This felt so fucking good, Louis, so fucking good.” 

Louis gets up from the floor. “I know what I’m doing,” he smiles and puts his rucksack over his shoulder again. “Now get dressed or do you want to wear your Adam costume to the lecture?”

Harry chuckles as he pulls his briefs and jeans up again. “Don’t you want me to do something for you too?” he asks, pointing at Louis’ bulge.

Louis shakes his head. “I’d like to suffer a little bit and save this for another time,” he winks.

“Fair enough,” Harry answers as he closes the zipper of his jeans.


	6. Sex

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to not let Harry touch him this morning because all Louis can think now is how Harry would make him come and how it would feel. The worst thing is that they agreed on another time but not directly on meeting today.

During the break, Louis sees Harry standing in the hallway with Isabella and some of her friends. Louis watches Harry talking to the girls and he’s being incredibly charming. Louis can’t hear everything they’re talking about since he’s with his friends too but from his stance alone and the expression on his face Louis just knows. Plus, Harry is one of the most popular guys. He’s always surrounded by people, mostly woman. The girls giggle as Harry talks and Isabella awkwardly clings on his arm, trying to give him cute looks. The way Harry smiles at them and touches them slightly makes Louis’ stomach cringe in an unpleasant way. What the fuck? Is he jealous of his best friend? Really? The boy shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts as he walks away with his group of friends. Thank god they keep him occupied during the day so Louis doesn’t think of Harry all the time - until he gets a text from him.

“I remembered that I owe you something. 9 o’clock at my house?”

“Can’t wait ;)”   
Louis sends back what also means that everything that will happen between now and then is just wasted time for him since he hates waiting for good things in general. 

***

This time, Louis is a little bit nervous when he presses Harry’s doorbell. “Come in, I’m already waiting for you,” Harry smirks as he gives Louis a hug.

When he looks at the boy again, Louis’s stomach flips a little bit. Harry looks incredibly good today. He has changed into his black sweaters and a simple white shirt that’s so thin that his tattoos shine through. Harry has his hair put up in a cute bun and his eyes are sparkling.

“How was your day?” he asks as he brushes past Louis to close the door. Harry’s perfume fills Louis’ head immediately. Has he always smelled that good? Louis frowns at his own thoughts as he steps into Harry’s small apartment. 

“Boring,” Louis answers. “They told us about the exams today and I feel kind of exhausted by only thinking of it.”

“Yeah, same,” Harry replies from the kitchen.

“What about you?”

“Oh, nothing exciting happened after we snuck into that library,” he winks. “I studied a little this afternoon and worked on my diary for psychology but now I just want to spend time with you and not talk about the shit.” He takes two beers out of the fridge and hands one to Louis. “If you want I can get you a coke,” he offers but Louis declines.

“Beer is fine for now. I would like to smoke if you don’t mind.”

“Me too,” Harry nods. “Could you lend me one last cigarette or maybe two for tonight? I will buy you a new pack tomorrow.”

Louis takes two cigarettes out of the pack and hands one to Harry. “It’s okay, you don’t have to.”

Harry takes it between his lips as he opens the balcony door with a loud squeak. “What you did to me this morning was so hot . . . I couldn’t stop thinking about it the whole time,” Harry admits. He bends over to Louis who lights it for him.

Louis nods. “It was. Making you come is one of the best things and the mere thought of it makes me hard. And stop hollowing your cheeks like that when you look at me.”

Harry chuckles. “I thought you like it?”

“A little bit too much, maybe,” Louis growls and shakes his head as he looks into another direction.

“I can see that. It’s a good sign, eh?”

“Well, it’s hard to hide. You’re hot as fuck if you don’t mind me being honest to you.” Louis takes a long drag and exhales the smoke slowly. 

“Oh gosh stop that,” Louis groans. 

Harry turns his head. “What?”

“Every time you pull at your cigarette all I can think is imagining my cock in your fucking mouth, that’s all,” Louis answers, taking a drag himself.

“You can have that when I’ve finished.”

“I wouldn’t turn that offer down.”

“You’d better not,” Harry winks. “I’ve missed good sex for so long. Thank god you found that tweet.”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckles and they both finish their cigarettes quickly since it’s too cold outside. 

When they’re in the living room again, Louis flops down on the sofa and Harry does the same. The boy opens the beer bottles and hands one to Louis. Their bodies almost touch and if Louis is honest, it feels nice to have Harry that close. Maybe a little bit too nice. He takes a sip of his beer and leans back.

“Have you decided about your and Isabella’s future?” Mentioning Isabella stings a little in his heart. And why is he bringing this topic up? What the fuck. He gulps down half of his beer within seconds.

Harry turns his head toward Louis. “I don’t know. As I’ve already told you I love her as a person but it’s not that my heart stings when I’m not around her.” His voice sounds emotionless. “And the incident with you this morning makes it easier for me to think to put a stop to this relationship.” He takes a huge gulp of his beer and puts it on the table again. “Lou, I mean, she ruined my orgasm! Not because she wanted to include it in a sex game or something . . . which could have been hot but no – she did it because she thought about her fucking hair!” Harry’s eyes are wide opened and Louis can see that he’s getting enraged again. “It’s so frustrating with her and you know, the worst thing was that I thought she could have liked to touch me this time but obviously, she didn’t, not at all! And I knew that even before we even started.” Harry sighs loudly and leans forward to grab his bottle. 

“I like to touch you,” Louis says quietly and lets his hand rest on Harry’s thigh, close to his crotch. He puts his beer away and looks at Harry as he’s moving his hand over his bulge. He squeezes him, slowly pushing his hand up and down to tease him a little bit.

“Fuck yes,” Harry breathes, “that’s what it should feel like.” He bites his lower lip, not looking away from Louis who suddenly gets up to sit on Harry’s lap. Louis puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders and adjusts his position so that their crotches are touching as he starts rocking his hips against Harry.

“Lou,” Harry breathes as he puts his hands on Louis’ hips to steady him and pull him closer to his body too. Although they’re fully clothed it feels hot and Louis wants more, he needs more. All of a sudden, Harry gets up and Louis instinctively wraps his arms and legs around Harry so he doesn’t fall. “Your teasing won’t have a good end,” Harry says quietly as he carries Louis into his bedroom. “Since you blew me I couldn’t think straight and now you’re honestly trying to give me as less friction as possible?” Harry shakes his head. “Not happening, my dear friend. I think it’s time to show you what real teasing means,” he says with his low voice, looking Louis in the eyes. “And it is going to count into your little list, is that clear?”

Louis gulps. Harry’s low, raspy voice is such a turn on for him that he feels himself getting harder against Harry’s tummy just from that alone. He loves the feeling of being aroused, especially when he’s around Harry. He loves when it starts to tickle in his tummy in such a teasing, but yet pleasant way and with Harry, everything happens a lot quicker and more intense for some reason. Harry puts Louis on the bed and hovers over him, his face only millimeters away from Louis’. His silver cross necklace dangles from Harry’s neck and tickles Louis’ chin. As Harry’s face comes closer to his, Louis heartbeat increases. He would love to kiss him but he’s not sure how Harry would react. They have never done it before and just when the thought is crossing Louis’ mind, Harry’s nose touches Louis’ cheek. Louis can feel Harry’s breathing on his skin. He can feel him moving his head over toward Louis’ ear, gently giving him a teasing lick what makes his skin tingle.

“You made me come this morning so I will make you come now but,” he breathes into Louis’ ear what sends shivers down the boy’s spine, “I promise you will suffer.” Harry gives Louis another unexpected lick and nibbles at his earlobe before he kisses his neck, gently sucking at the spot below. The feeling is exquisite and a quiet whimper that escapes his mouth isn’t wanted but it’s how his body is reacting to Harry, just that. He pushes his hips up to meet Harry’s crotch but Harry isn’t having it. “Will you behave?” he asks as gets up, telling Louis to pull off his shirt. Then, Harry pushes Louis chest down and watches him. “Will you?” he asks again, letting his index finger run over Louis’ lips. The older boy nods eagerly as Harry winks at him. “Good,” he says. Then, Harry grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his body. Louis bites his lip as he watches Harry’s muscles flexing below the fabric. 

Louis’ eyes wander over Harry’s body, his tattoos and his fucking visible v-lines. He’s hotter than the sun and Louis had no idea. He has already seen him naked but he has never scrutinized his body like that. The older boy bites his lips in anticipation. “You’re a good boy,” Harry states and lets his fingers find Louis’ nipples, gently circling and squeezing them firmly and Louis responds immediately. The tension in his crotch grows with every one of Harry’s touches and the sensation is perfect when he leans down slowly and gently bites Louis’ nipples. Soft sounds of pleasure escape his mouth again as Harry continues his gentle assault. “Fuck,” Louis breathes as he lets his hands run along Harry’s back. “Please do it again.” Harry looks up and smirks. “I noticed you’re sensitive here,” he coos, moving his head down again, licking and biting Louis’ hard buds. A quiet moan escapes Louis’ mouth again before Harry sits back on Louis’ thighs, moving his fingertips down to his tummy.

He looks so gorgeous, it’s unreal. Louis has never had someone in bed as fit as Harry. His skin has a special glow on his skin and his body is not too muscular but yet well defined. Louis needs to touch his skin so bad. He bites his lip in anticipation as he lets right hand travel along Harry’s chest and tummy just to pull it away when he reaches the waistband of his briefs. Harry gives him a smirk before he makes a sign for Louis to get up. The younger boy pushes his head to the side and places many gentle kisses on his neck. Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s back again, gently clinging on his skin in order to express what he’s feeling. When Harry licks over his nipples again and takes them into his hot mouth, flicking his tongue around them intensively, Louis feels the connection to his cock right away. It twitches and gets even harder without being touched, just by Harry paying attention to his hard buds. “So sensitive,” he whispers as he pushes Louis down again, kissing his tummy until he reaches the waistband of his sweaters. Harry lets his hand rub over Louis’ semi-hard length slightly, and then pulls away. Louis whimpers at the loss and pushes his hips up. “Harry!” he whines.

“Oh, don’t be mad at me,” Harry whispers, pumping Louis in a steady rhythm. “How does it feel when someone gives you just enough friction to make you want more?” he asks with his famous low voice as he slows down his speed, pulling away as Louis pushes his hips up again. Harry only shakes his head. “No Louis, not like this.”

“Please touch me!” Louis whines.

“I will touch you sooner or later but the first thing you have to learn is to stay still. Don’t push your hips up,” Harry demands. 

Fuck. Harry gets rid of his own sweaters and to Louis’ surprise he doesn’t even wear underwear this time. Harry hovers over Louis’ crotch again, lowers his head down just to breathe against the soft fabric of Louis’ underwear. He lets his teeth gently sink into Louis’ skin, gently biting his length but that’s it. Harry’s breath feels so warm and every gentle assault makes Louis want more and more although Harry hasn’t even started touching him properly.

Harry pulls Louis’ briefs down so that his length jumps out of it, showing Louis’ excitement clearly. “Beautiful,” Harry remarks as he wraps his hand around Louis. He starts moving his hand achingly slow, with an almost nonexistent grip. It feels good but not good enough. “Please touch me,” Louis whispers.

“That’s what I’m doing, Lou,” he softly answers, continuing his movements a few times. Then he stops.

“Harry!” he whines, propping his upper body up on his elbows to see what Harry is doing. The throbbing in his lower abdomen craves more touches, more tension but it’s not coming. Instead, Harry kneels down between Louis’ legs and starts pumping himself in front of the boy. He does it slowly as he looks Louis in the eyes. This is the hottest shit the boy has ever witnessed.

“I love how you look at me while I’m wanking,” Harry whispers, giving Louis’ cock a few strokes too. “Do you need more?”

Louis gulps heavily. When he wants to answer, Harry shakes his head and licks his lips. He leans down on him, pressing their cocks together. He starts moving quickly, his head bowed over Louis’ chest and his hands pressed against the soft mattress. Louis finally decides to push his hips up too. He pushes up his hips needy, trying to find a good angle that gives him the friction he needs and Harry lets him. They move like this for a while and the tension in his stomach grows again, making him panting and moaning against Harry’s hair. 

Harry’s breathing has increased also and the sound of it is so fucking hot. Suddenly, Harry looks at Louis for a moment and stops his movements. He looks at Louis’ face for a while, bites his lower lip and doesn’t break the stare. Harry looks so beautiful, his skin is golden and his eyelashes . . . one second later, Louis can feel Harry’s soft lips on his, gently brushing over the skin. The older boy parts his lips and makes his tongue brush against Harry’s, gently massaging it before they kiss properly, slowly, passionately. Harry pulls back and looks Louis in the eyes.

“Wow,” Louis breathes, not looking away from Harry’s eyes. “That was wonderful.”

Harry gives him a cute smile and Louis wants to feel that sensation again. He puts both of his hands on the sides of Harry’s head as he gets up slowly, pressing his mouth against Harry’s again. He gently moves his lips up and down Harry’s but as the other boy responds, the kiss gets heated quickly. Slick, wet sounds surround them and make the kiss hotter than before.   
Kissing Harry feels like fire, every touch of his lips feels like a little explosion in his body and again, the boy can feel the connection to his dick. The kiss lets him feel hotter and needier than ever before. “Please touch me, Harry, please,” he breathes into the boy’s hot mouth. Harry kisses him one more time, pushes him down and sits down on his chest so that his cock is close to Louis face. 

“Open your mouth,” Harry demands, not reacting to Louis plea at all. Louis’ head is propped up on a pillow so Harry just moves little bit further so that he could push his cock into the boy’s mouth if he wanted to. Louis grabs Harry’s ass, and does what Harry wants from him. Harry only pushes in a little bit so that Louis can barely reach his tip. He tries to give it a lick before he lets his head fall on the pillow again. “That wasn’t enough,” Harry says seriously, “do it again.”

Louis obeys. This time, Harry gives him more access and Louis sucks at his tip enthusiastically and lets his tongue flick over it before Harry pushes his length in completely, rocking his hips forward and backward in a peaceful rhythm. When Louis hollows his cheeks, Harry lets out a load moan as he starts moving faster, fucking Louis’ mouth until he’s gagging because Harry hits the back of his throat. “I wanted you to know how that feels,” he says as he thrusts into Louis with force, making him splutter so that spit runs down his chin. “Do you like being used by me?” Louis only nods as tears are running down his cheeks. 

When Harry pulls out of him, Louis coughs, spit running down his chin again. “You look so fucking sexy,” Harry coos and bends down, gripping Louis chin to keep him in place before he gives him a short, rough kiss that makes Louis whimper.

Harry bites Louis’ nipples quickly before he kisses his way back to Louis’ happy trail quickly. Louis lets out a relieved moan as Harry finally takes him into his wet, warm mouth. The feeling of Harry’s lips wrapped around him is heavenly and when Harry starts bobbing his head, Louis is nearly dying. How he moves his tongue is just magic and when Harry starts stroking him while he’s still giving him head, Louis turns into mush. He can barely hold still as Harry spreads the pre-come with his tongue. Harry’s lips are so pink and swollen and he’s just so sexy that Louis can’t do anything else than squirming under his touch and moaning in pleasure. “Fuck,” he moans, “fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He can hear Harry chuckle before he lets go of Louis, leaving his cock untouched as huge and red as it is. “Touch me!” Louis yells out, “Please!”

Harry gives him a sweet smile and leans down to kiss Louis thighs. He bites them and soothes the spots with his tongue. “It’s time for you to wait,” he says as he hovers over Louis again, giving him another kiss. “Do you want to come?” he asks and Louis only nods eagerly, not knowing what else to do. His brain isn’t functioning anymore. All he can think of is coming, coming, coming. He’s almost at the point of no return and he needs Harry, he needs his touch, he craves it so much.

“Don’t stop touching me, please,” he begs, trying to grab Harry’s strong arms.

“Do you think you were patient enough?” Harry asks back, giving Louis’ tip a barely there lick.

Louis nods frantically. “Please Harry, please make me come!”

Harry grabs Louis length again and starts pumping him painfully slow. “Yes, yes, more Harry, touch me, please!” Louis whimpers, pressing his hands in front of his face.

“Okay baby,” Harry says with his low voice and within seconds, Louis’ body jerks up as he releases with a loud moan.

After Louis relaxes again, Harry scoots closer to him and gives him another kiss. It’s not the typical heated kiss but a very, very gentle one this time. It still feels hot because Harry’s mouth feels so warm and good but still, it’s different. “You’re so good at this,” Louis tells Harry after the kiss. “So good.”

Harry smirks as he pulls away. “Your whimpers and moans are such a turn on Lou,” Harry tells Louis, “they really make me feel wanted and horny as fuck.”

“Are you horny right now?” Louis asks.

“Feel me,” Harry whispers as he guides Louis’ hand toward his cock. “Would you be surprised?”

“You’re hard as a rock,” Louis states and bites his lip. “Would you fuck my mouth again but . . . a lot rougher this time?”

“Last time wasn’t enough?” Harry asks astonished.

Louis presses his lips together and shakes his head. He can feel his cheeks getting hot. Harry smirks at him, kisses his temple and within seconds, the boy is pushing his cock down Louis’ throat forcefully, making the boy gag and splutter and cough within the first seconds. After he has come, he lays down next to Louis. “I’ve done this only once and didn’t like it much,” he tells Louis as he looks into his eyes, “but with you . . . it was stunning, absolutely insane.”

“That’s cool,” Louis replies, smiling at Harry.

“I’m super tired now,” the younger boy groans and pulls the covers over their bodies.

“Me too,” Louis admits. “Can I stay?”

“Of course,” Harry answers and turns around so that their bodies are barely touching.

Before they fall asleep, Harry turns on his back. “When we wake up tomorrow, I’ll show you what Isabella did to me this morning,” he announces and chuckles.

“I’m not sure if I want to know,” Louis tells Harry as he’s turning on his back too, crossing his arms behind his head.

Harry turns toward Louis and winks at him. “We’ll see,” he smirks and turns around, his back facing Louis. Louis stays quiet because secretly, the imagination of this does something to him and he wants to know how it feels.


	7. A Ruined Orgasm For Louis

When Louis wakes up, it’s still dark outside. Harry’s body is pressed against his’ what feels quite nice. Harry’s head is touching Louis’ shoulder and the sound he makes when he exhales is a cute one. Louis turns his head to the right carefully to not wake Harry up. The boy’s hair is tickling Louis’ chin what makes him smile a little. He looks at his friend and all of a sudden, Louis thinks that Harry looks incredibly cute. When this thought comes to his mind, Louis sighs quietly and rubs his face with his hands. He shouldn’t think about that. Suddenly Harry starts moving a little bit but he doesn’t wake. Louis looks at the ceiling and closes his eyes again.

“Louis?” 

“Hm?”

“What time is it?” Harry’s voice is muffled since he has buried his face into a pillow by now.

Louis turns around to look at the alarm clock on Harry’s bedside table. “Almost six thirty,” he sighs as he nuzzles deeper into the covers. “Too early to get up.”

“Yeah but,” Harry says quietly as he’s looking at Louis, putting his hand onto his chest under the covers, “not too early to make you feel good.”

Harry smirks at Louis cheeky as he slides his hand down Louis’ tummy until he reaches his crotch, squeezing him a little bit. Harry’s morning voice already drives him crazy, what the fuck. Louis gulps as Harry’s eyes still stare into him. It’s eye-fucking, that’s what that is. Louis gulps again heavily and doesn’t budge as he feels Harry’s hand wrap around his length. Harry’s eyes seem so dark and for the first time, Louis thinks he can really see lust in someone’s eyes. The warm feeling that’s building in the pit of his stomach causes him to part his lips slightly and seconds later, a soft moan escapes his mouth while Harry is pumping him slowly.

“You like that, don’t you,” Harry almost whispers into Louis’ ear. Louis gets goose-pimples within seconds because of Harry’s voice and he closes his eyes for a second. “Of course you do,” Harry continues as he gets up and bites Louis’ nipples like the night before. Louis feels like he can’t move, his limbs feel heavy, nearly stony. The tension increases within seconds while Harry is pumping him, not forgetting to give attention to his sensitive tip and nipples. All Louis can do is squirming under Harry’s touch, grabbing his hair without even realizing. “Fuck,” he breathes as Harry lowers his head and sucks at his tip. The feeling of Harry’s breath against the wet spot turns him on even more as he pushes his hips up needy.

“I love how quickly you respond to me,” Harry smirks, keeping eye contact as he lowers down on the boy and starts taking Louis into his mouth. The tension in Louis tummy grows and grows until he feels that he could explode. His breathing has increased remarkably and soft moans of pleasure leave his parted lips as he tightens the grip on Harry’s hair with one hand, the other one clenching the pillow next to him. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop I’m clo-,” he whimpers softly and just in this moment it seems as if he can feel his orgasm approaching and he needed maybe one last touch, one last stroke or whatever but all he can feel is Harry pulling away from him, not giving him the friction he needs.

The second he realizes what is happening, Louis can feel his cum running out of his slit. It’s shooting out in small spurts but that’s not how an orgasm feels. He could barely feel the beginning of it and then it stopped? What the hell?

“What is this?” Louis breathes, staring at the white liquid that’s still spilling out of his cock and Harry who looks at him with a smug face. “I want to come!” Louis whimpers, covering his face with his hands.

“This my friend, was a special ruined orgasm, only for you.”

“I need to come,” Louis tells Harry, “it feels as if-,”

“You came but not really?” Harry interrupts Louis.

“Fuck yes!” the older boy yells out, nearly crying. “I feel even hotter than before! Make me come Harry, please!”

“Even if I wanted, I couldn’t. You are too sensitive now.”

“I won’t, make me come,” Louis pleas. “Please I . . . I can’t bare this feeling! Please Harry, it drives me crazy! Touch me again, make me come!”

Harry sighs. “Are you sure?” he asks seriously and Louis nods without saying anything. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Louis answers and watches Harry moving his hand toward his cock. 

As Harry starts to touch him, Louis changes his mind. “Oh no stop, stop, stop!” Louis shouts as a wave of pain shoots through his body. He slaps Harry’s hand away harshly as he squirms and squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh god it hurts, it hurts!”

“But there’s still that feeling of not being satisfied, right?” Harry asks.

“Fuck yes,” Louis whimpers as he wipes his face as he tries to breathe normally. He lets his head fall back onto the pillows and covers his face with the palms of his hands for a few seconds. “And now?”

Harry gives him a sweet smile and ruffles through his hair. “I will make you come properly tonight. Just promise that you won’t touch yourself until then, okay?”

Louis gulps and nods. “Okay.”

“Good boy,” Harry says playfully and pats Louis’ hair. “Let’s get up now, it’s nearly eight.” With these words Harry gets up from the bed as if nothing had happened.

A few seconds later, Louis can hear the shower running in the bathroom. As he’s cleaning himself with a tissue, thoughts about Harry, him and his relationship toward his friend are running through his mind. He doesn’t like all of his thoughts and suddenly, he panics. The boy gets dressed quickly and leaves the house even before Harry has left the bathroom.


	8. The New Friend

When he’s home, Louis turns on the music in his room as loud as he can. The noise is enormous but he needs it, he needs it to cool off, at least a little bit. His feelings confuse him and Louis doesn’t know what to do. Fuck. The boy grabs his huge pillow from the bed and throws it onto the floor angrily. Sadly the pillow touches Louis’ bedside lamp too and the thing topples and breaks into pieces on the hard floor.

“Shit!” Louis yells as he hears the piercing sound next to him. He bends down to pick up the huge shard parts and puts them into the bin carefully before he throws the lampstand away too and vacuums the area. Louis lets himself fall on the bed and stares at the ceiling for a while. He doesn’t really feel like going to uni but if he stayed at home, he would probably make everything worse for himself so he decides to go to his next lecture. 

On his way to uni Louis smokes three cigarettes hastily, trying to clear his mind. He’s probably just overworked or something or it was just the heat of the moment that fooled him. Harry is his friend, nothing less and nothing more. Not matter if they fuck, no matter how they kiss. Plus, he has a girlfriend.

“You could practically fall in love with everyone if you spent enough time with them,” his older sister told him once. “No matter how they look, no matter how old they are.” Louis was thirteen then and developed feelings for a boy who wasn’t one of the most popular or cool boys at school. He even wasn’t good looking (according to his standards back then) but something snapped inside of Louis snapped when the boy caressed his back and told him how important Louis was to him. Louis couldn’t understand his feelings toward the boy back then and his sister helped him dealing with that situation.

But now, it’s different. He’s completely on his own with his thoughts and doubts. He doesn’t want to tell anyone about his feelings toward Harry, not even Harry himself since he’s the one who’s involved. Louis kicks some pebbles out of the way angrily as he lights another cigarette.

Suddenly, a thought crosses Louis’ mind and maybe that’s the solution for his problem. Maybe he should stop meeting Harry. Not completely, but maybe they shouldn’t meet as much as they have lately. A look at his watch tells Louis that he’s late so he starts running quickly until he reaches the main building, gasping for air. He sneaks into the lecture hall quietly but ignores the empty seat next to Harry. When they’re attending lectures in this room, Harry and Louis usually sit at the same place and they agreed on always reserving a seat in case if one of them would be late. Louis sits down at the other end of the room and puts his head on the table in front of him.

“Do you have a headache?” the girl next to him asks, touching Louis’ back gently.

Louis looks up. She has long brown hair that surrounds her slight pale face. The crimson lipstick is a huge contrast to her porcelain skin and her brown eyes are softly gazing at him. Louis sighs and shakes his head. “I’m just tired,” he groans.

“Oh,” the girl replies, “sorry. You can sleep. It’s probably the best thing you can do during this lecture.”

Her funny comment makes Louis chuckle. “Wake me up when it’s over,” he tells her and closes his eyes. The sounds of his professor talking, the clicking of the keyboards and the scratching of the pens make him sleepier than he already is.

***

“Hey, the lecture is over,” a female voice says from afar and Louis feels someone shaking his shoulder. He really fell asleep during his lecture. Louis stretches a little bit as he lifts his head from the table, blinking at the girl next to him. Her long, curly hair comes close to perfection in his eyes, reminding him of his sister.

“Oh god,” Louis sighs and stretches, “I feel as if someone hit me with a tree-trunk and killed me afterwards.” He lets his head fall on the table again. “I’m too lazy to get up.”

“Oh come on,” the girl smiles. “Stop pretending. You look like you’re an active person, football, scuba diving, climbing.”

“Do you always analyze people you don’t know?” Louis asks amused. The girl only shrugs and gives Louis a smile. “I’m the laziest person on this planet but . . . okay, I love football but that’s it. I prefer sleeping and watching TV.”

“At least I wasn’t terribly wrong,” she answers and reaches out her hand toward him. “I’m Henrietta but nobody calls me that.”

“I’m Louis,” Louis answers, shaking her hand. “And how do people call you in general?”

“Henri,” she replies, pushing her wavy hair back. “I don’t know many people here since I arrived here the day before yesterday.”

“Why?”

“I studied in Switzerland but then I needed a change. I’m a restless person, you know. My aunt lives here and works on campus so it wasn’t really a problem to switch,” the girl explains. “What do you think of having lunch with me? I discovered a small bistro a few minutes away from here. It would be more fun together, don’t you agree?”

“Okay,” Louis nods and gets up. “We can do that.”

“Yay!” the girl yells happily and claps her hands together. “I’m so happy that I won’t have to spend the break on my own since I usually am a bit too shy to talk to strangers.”

“It didn’t seem to be a problem with me,” Louis praises sarcastically what causes the girl to sigh.

“You were my first prey and it worked well as it seems,” she giggles.

Louis raises his brows and clicks his tongue. “I hope you won’t kill me after that lunch,” he smiles.

“Hey, I’m not that kind of girl. I’ll be nice to you, trust me.”

Louis gives her a nod. “Okay. Now let’s go because I haven’t even had breakfast.” Louis throws his bag over his shoulder and waits for Henrietta to put her notebook away.

As they walk toward the exit, he hears Harry calling him. “Lou! Louis, stop!” His voice causes Louis’ stomach to clench in a weird way. 

Harry greets the girl shortly before he turns toward Louis. “Where did you go? I wondered what happened or if I had done something wrong. Do I have to worry about you now?”

Louis looks away from Harry, fixing his fringe. “No I . . . I mean I just . . . um . . . I . . . you know, I thought you . . . you wanted some space,” he stammers, not believing his own words. He’s a terrible liar and he’s sure Harry has already figured that out. Louis can feel his cheeks getting hot. “I have to go now,” he adds quickly and gives Henrietta a sign to follow him. “See you!” he yells over his shoulder and drags Henrietta out of the room without waiting for Harry’s answer.

“Who is he?” Henrietta wants to know as they walk along the broad hallway that’s flooded with light. 

“That’s Harry, a friend of mine.”

“He could have joined us?” Henrietta says. She opens the heavy wooden door for them to pass. The wind blows strongly outside and the girl wraps her scarf tighter around her neck, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“He probably wouldn’t have time anyway,” Louis lies. “He’s always busy with his studies and stuff.” Louis starts walking faster since the wind feels like ice in his face. “Fuck, I hate winter so fucking much, hurry up!”

“Me too,” Henrietta agrees, trying to keep up with Louis. “Summer is definitely the better season. I can’t even talk since it feels like my mouth is freezing whenever I try to.”

“Then shut up,” Louis says but giggles.

Henrietta gives him a slight nudge. “Hey . . . don’t be rude!” she complains in a playful tone.

“I’m not rude, I’m honest. If your mouth is freezing, shut it.” Louis gives her a cheeky smile what makes the girl smile back. Henrietta lets out a quiet chuckle as they walk down the stairs toward the center of the city.

“You’re quite sassy,” the girl tells Louis.

“Oh really? I haven’t heard that before.”

Henrietta sighs. “You’re hard to deal with.”

“Obviously.”

 

The girl chuckles. “So . . . tell me something about you. Where are you from? Where do you live? What’s the name of your girlfriend?”

“First of all, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Louis mutters as they hurry down the street. His tone isn’t friendly and he knows that but the question reminds him of Isabella and Harry and he almost gets angry at both of them and Henrietta for asking the question.

“Oh sorry . . . I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” The girl wraps her scarf tighter around her neck. “I can understand that.”

“Is it this place over there?” Louis asks, trying to change the topic. He points toward a small house that’s pinned between two ancient houses. It’s a little crooked but looks very cozy from the outside. 

Henrietta nods. “Yes. Have you been there already?”

“No, I haven’t,” Louis answers.

“You will like the food.”

“I’m so hungry that I’d eat everything,” Louis answers as he pushes the door open and lets the girl pass.

The place is crowded. Louis and Henrietta wait at the entrance for a few minutes until the waitress guides them to a tiny table in a corner of the bistro. “That’s the only table that’s left,” she explains and gives them a small smile. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay, thanks,” Louis answers and sits down opposite Henrietta.

After they have ordered their food, Henrietta does most of the talking and Louis is glad about it. She seems to be a nice girl, enthusiastic about her studies and her future plans. Her energy helps Louis to forget about Harry and his feelings and he really has a nice time with her. After lunch, Louis and Henrietta walk back to campus. Before they go separate ways, Henrietta asks Louis for his phone number and Louis gives it to her.

In the evening, Louis gets a message from Henrietta. “It was a very nice day, thank you for everything. You’re fun to spend time with.”

“Same.”

Minutes later, he also gets a message from Harry.

“Hi Lou, should I come over or do you want to come here?”

Louis stares at the message for a few seconds. Of course he would like to meet Harry but he also needs to stay away from him so Louis declines the offer. He changes his message three times until he sends a final one back.

“I’m sorry but I don’t want to meet anyone today, I’m not feeling well. See you tomorrow in Mr. Benson’s lecture, okay? Sleep well.” 

“Okay, I can understand that. See you.”

Louis sighs as he reads Harry’s message. When he goes to bed, Louis thinks about how he could stay away from Harry without being too obvious. They are friends and it’s not that he wants to lose him, not at all. He just doesn’t want to fall deeper for him, that’s it. The thoughts about Harry keep him awake until three in the morning.

***

The next morning Louis meets Harry by coincidence in front of the main building. They give each other a quick hug and Harry offers Louis a cigarette this time. He starts ranting about random stuff and Louis’ initial nervousness fades slowly as he realizes that Harry doesn’t ask anything about the day before. He could feel how tensed he was when he saw Harry standing there but now, he feels a little bit more relaxed.

“I went to the gym yesterday and worked out for more than three hours,” Harry tells Louis as they’re walking into the building. “My thighs and arms hurt so badly today,” Harry adds, rubbing his neck.

“I should work out more,” Louis tunes in, “I’ve been quite lazy for a while. Plus, the prices have exploded after the renovation during the summer holidays,” Louis sighs and shrugs.

“Well,” Harry winks at him, “I know how to do something about it and . . . it doesn’t cost anything.” He puts his hand on Louis’ neck and squeezes it a little. Harry’s touch sends shivers down Louis spine in a pleasant way. Fuck.

“Hey Louis!” someone suddenly yells and Harry takes away his hand. It’s Henrietta who’s walking towards them. She gives Louis a hug and greets Harry with a nod. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” she asks, looking at Harry as if she wanted to make sure he was okay with that. Harry steps aside, takes out his phone and leans against the wall.

“Of course, what’s up?” Louis asks and turns toward her.

“A friend of mine is going to have a small vernissage tonight and I wondered if you wanted to accompany me? It’s in one of the most beautiful rooms here in the main building and she gave me two free tickets. She’s an artist and . . . a pretty good one too. So what do you think?”

Louis bites his lip, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye. “When is it?” 

“At six o’clock.”

“Oh . . . well, okay – why not? I haven’t planned anything.” 

 

“Oh cool,” the girl cheers happily and clutches her hands together in front of her chest, “I’ll text you the details later, bye!” The girl gives Louis a hug and disappears through in the crowd. 

“You made a new friend as it seems,” Harry states as he puts the phone back into his pocket. He starts walking down the hallway, Louis follows.

“Yeah, she’s cool.” 

“So I suppose we won’t meet today either,” Harry answers, disappointment clear in his voice.

“Well . . . I guess so,” Louis replies with a sigh. He looks down at the floor, preventing himself from meeting Harry’s eyes because he feels stupid and the chance of getting week is pretty high.

Harry doesn’t respond. He walks into the huge lecture room first and sits down without waiting for Louis. If he’s honest to himself, Louis doesn’t want to sit next to Harry this time but it would also be weird if he chose another seat so he decides to flop down next to Harry. The boy doesn’t make a move to talk to Louis. Instead he starts a conversation with a guy next to him. Louis takes out his laptop from his rucksack and gets ready for the lesson. He doesn’t look over but he can hear Harry quietly talking to the guy. He wished Harry would talk to him but also not. What the fuck. 

Louis has never been in such an awkward situation with Harry before what makes him kind of sad and angry too. Just when he’s thinking about going home, the professor arrives. Louis sighs as he switches on his laptop. The silence between him and Harry feels so awkward, even sitting next to him feels uncomfortable, forced. Plus, Harry looks gorgeous today. His skinny black jeans are accentuating his thighs so well and his violet sweater makes him look so soft and cuddly. The combination of Harry’s presence and the fact that Louis is actually responsible for their current situation makes Louis’ skin tingle in an unpleasant way. The queasy feeling in his stomach makes Louis almost feel sick. It’s a terrible, terrible feeling but all the boy can do at the moment is trying to concentrate on the lecture by taking notes. 

After the lecture, Harry says goodbye to Louis quickly and leaves before Louis has even packed away his things. What if his “staying away from Harry” strategy will tear them apart? What if he has ruined their friendship already? Louis’ thoughts drive him crazy. Should he be honest to Harry? But what if that made things even worse? The whole situation seems hopeless to him.

***

A few minutes before the vernissage starts, Louis meets Henrietta in front of the main entrance. He is wearing his nicest blazer and one of his best jeans without wholes. “Wow, Louis!” Henrietta yells out as she spots him, “you look amazing!” She wraps her arms around him and gives him a kiss on his cheek. The girl puts her hands on his hips, takes one step back and shakes her head, scrutinizing Louis’s body completely. “This blazer fits you better than anything, oh my god. Gorgeous, Louis, you look gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiles. “You look lovely too.”

“Stop trying. You definitely won this,” Henrietta smiles. “I can’t compete with you tonight and I’m sure nobody else will. You’ve got curves!” She lets out a quiet whistle and shakes her head. “Just wow.”

Louis rolls his eyes in amusement what makes Henrietta laugh. “Let’s go then, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

The room where the vernissage will take place is beautiful. It looks like an ancient room in a palace with crispy white walls and ornaments on the ceiling. Some huge old oil paintings are hanging from the ceiling, heavy, golden frames giving them the look of importance. Other pictures are painted on the walls directly, framed by wonderful golden, rosé and green nuances that look like perfection. The whole place looks as if they were thrown into a palace of the 18th century. There’s a large table put on the right with drinks and snacks for the visitors. People are already standing around the tall tables that are decorated with white tablecloth and small vases with flowers. The podium in in the back of the room is decorated with two fresh flower bouquets that are put up at the edges of the wooden construction. There’s a piano standing next to the podium and a woman with a violin is standing next to it. Elegant movable walls and glass displays are put up to present the art. Everyone is dressed nicely and elegant. Louis is revealed that he decided to put on his blazer tonight.

Although Louis likes the opening ceremony, the calm atmosphere and the art that’s presented, he can’t really enjoy the evening. Harry is on his mind all the time, no matter what he looks at, no matter if Henrietta talks to him or not.

After they have seen some of the art, Louis needs a break. He locks himself in the bathroom and pulls out his phone. He got several messages from his friends but none from Harry. The boy stays in the cubicle for a while and wishes for Harry to message him but of course, it doesn’t happen. His phone stays quiet except for one message from Henrietta who asks him if he’s alright.

The remaining part of the evening is nice though. After the vernissage, Henrietta and Louis decide to end the day with some food and cocktails in a bar nearby. Louis doesn’t mind that Henrietta brushes her hand against his, he doesn’t mind that she calls him handsome again and he doesn’t mind that she gives him a kiss on his cheek when they say goodbye. She’s nice, he likes her and that’s it. The girl hugs Louis tight and thanks him for the nice evening and so does Louis. 

When Louis goes to bed, he’s still occupied with getting Harry out of his mind. He gets a tremendous fright when his phone buzzes because he’s lost in thought. His heart nearly explodes because Louis thinks Harry could have messaged but it’s Henrietta.

“Sleep well, Louis. Thank you for the nice evening, I enjoyed it very much – can’t wait to see you tomorrow!” Her message is followed by another one, showing a kissing and a heart emoji.

 

“It was nice, yeah. Sleep well.” Louis sends back without thinking about her message too much.


	9. Feelings

The next day, Louis goes to his lectures as always. After their little argument (or whatever it was), Louis feels stupid. He keeps an eye out for Harry inconspicuously but he’s nowhere to be seen. After his third lecture, Louis sits down in the cafeteria with a friend. Just as he’s about to grab his donut he spots Henrietta walking towards him. She hugs him from behind and gives him a kiss onto his cheek. “Hey,” she chirps, pulling a chair out to have a seat, “how are you?”

Louis gives Henrietta a smile and introduces her to his friend first before he starts talking to her. “I’m okay,” Louis answers, “but it’s too early for me. I don’t understand how you can be so happy in the morning.”

“In the morning? It’s nearly lunch time!” Henrietta laughs. “Plus, I’m always happy to see you,” she tells him as she rubs Louis’ back gently. She lets her hand rest on his back and presses her cheek onto his shoulder for a few seconds. After that, the three of them have a light conversation about this and that until Louis’ friends leaves.

“So . . . what are we supposed to do now?” the girl asks, crossing her legs. “I don’t want to go to the next lecture, it’s so boring. What about skipping today?” Henrietta’s brown eyes sparkle as she looks at Louis.

The boy shakes his head and lets out a small laugh. “And I thought you were the perfect student: always in time, hard-working, never missing a lecture.”

“I usually am but . . . I also want to spend more time with you,” she tells Louis.

The boy frowns. “Why?”

“Because I like you?” she answers and presses a kiss onto Louis’ cheek. “See?”

Louis chuckles. “Okay, okay, I see. Let’s do it. Where do you-,” he starts saying but suddenly, he can spot Harry leaning on the wall opposite him. He’s typing something into his phone, holding a coffee to go in his hand. He looks incredibly handsome in his dark blue trench coat, as if he has just stepped off a fashion show runway. Louis’ heartbeat increases as their eyes meet for a second and a shiver runs down his spine. He can feel himself getting nervous.

“Louis?” Henrietta asks him softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

“What? I . . . I . . . um . . . I don’t know,” Louis stutters, adrenalin still rushing through his body. What the fuck? That’s his reaction on seeing his best friend? Really? Oh god. When he looks at the wall again, Harry is gone. Was he really there? “I thought I saw someone but . . . whatever.” Louis sighs as he takes a sip of his coffee, resting his arm on the table. Maybe he’s starting to hallucinating things.

Henrietta lets out a small chuckle. “Oh Louis . . . you’re probably just stressed.”

Louis nods. He takes a bite of his donut and looks down on his plate, collecting the crumbs with his fingers. “You know what? I will take you home and give you a massage, what do you think?”

Louis sighs. “Maybe . . . yeah, I think I could need that.” He gives half of his donut to Henrietta and gulps down his coffee. “I might fall asleep,” he warns the girl before they walk out of the cafeteria.

“That would be a compliment,” she smiles and links arms with Louis. “Let’s go.”

 

When they’re on their way to leave the building, Louis nearly freezes as he spots Harry and Isabella standing in a corner. The nervousness takes over again, mixed with that dull feeling of jealousy. As they walk toward the door, Louis tries not to stare at Harry the whole time but he literally can’t look away and suddenly, he thinks that Harry glanced over to him but he can’t quite tell. Louis tries to listen to what Henrietta is telling him but it’s impossible for the boy to focus with Harry around. 

As they’re approaching, Louis bows his head. For a second, he looks into Harry’s direction again and sees how Harry cups Isabella’s cheeks with his hands and gives her a kiss that’s so intense that he has to look away immediately. He can’t stand seeing Harry and Isabella together. The way Harry holds her and the way Harry kisses her hurts Louis deep inside. It reminds him of the last time they were together which seems ages away. All Louis wants it to leave. Suddenly, the picture in front of him becomes blurry and his stomach clenches in an unpleasant way.

“Don’t you feel well?” Henrietta asks, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist as she’s guiding him toward the closest exit. Thank god they don’t have to pass Harry and Isabella.

“I . . . I don’t know,” Louis stammers. “I just want to leave.” 

***

“Here we are,” Henrietta tells Louis as she lets the boy step into her apartment. “It’s tiny but I love the place.”

“Cool,” Louis says as he pulls off his shoes. The main room is held in white and brown colors. The windows are huge, covering one side of the apartment completely. The little garden looks cute and there are two doors on the left. One is probably leading to the bathroom and Louis can spot a tiny kitchen too. A wall is separating the entrance area from the rest of the room what makes it quite cozy because the bed is hidden in a niche. A high sideboard is dividing the room in a working and a living area and the large wardrobe on the right makes the room appear a little bit bigger because of the full-length mirrors that cover the front.

“I’ll change into my comfy clothes if you don’t mind,” Henrietta tells Louis as she takes her coat off.

“No, it’s your home. Of course I don’t mind.”

Henrietta giggles and disappears in the bathroom for a few seconds. “Whenever I’m home I need to change into my sweaters and a comfortable shirt,” she explains. “Do you want a coffee or something?”

Louis nods. “Coffee sounds good.”

The girl walks into the kitchen and takes two mugs out of the cupboard. “Black with no sugar am I right?” she suggests.

“Absolutely,” Louis smiles as he leans against the doorframe. “You paid attention.”

“Are you feeling a little bit better?” she wants to know.

Louis nods. “It’s alright.”

After the coffee is ready, Henrietta fills the mugs and hands one to Louis. They take a few sips and walk out of the kitchen, talking about random things. After a while, Henrietta puts her mug on her desk and walks into the bathroom again. When she comes back again, she’s holding a small bottle of massage oil in her hand. She puts it onto her bedside table, next to a box of tissues. “I’m ready when you are,” she smiles and points at her bed.

“Alright,” Louis agrees and pulls off his sweater. “Let’s see what you can do,” he smirks and raises his eyebrows playfully as he walks toward the bed and lies down on his stomach.

 

“Put the pillow away,” Henrietta tells him and Louis throws it on the floor. “Boys,” she chuckles as she gets on the bed too, sitting down on Louis’ bum. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbles.

The girl closes the curtain next to the bed a little bit so that the area gets a little darker. “Relax,” she says as she opens the bottle and squirts a small amount of liquid onto her hand. Louis can hear the slick sound of oily hands rubbed together before Henrietta starts working on Louis’ neck and shoulders gently. It feels good and pretty relaxing after a while so that Louis closes his eyes. It’s nearly inevitable that Harry crosses Louis’ mind. How would he feel if he massaged him? Not in a dirty way but . . . in a sweet, innocent way, like Henrietta does? Fuck. Louis tries to get rid of his thoughts but he can’t. He imagines that Harry is massaging him and a quiet moan of pleasure escapes his mouth after a while. 

“Are you okay?” the girl asks suddenly as she stops moving her hands.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” Louis muffles against the mattress. “I like it.”

“I thought I might have hurt you.”

“No, it’s all good. You’re really god at that, seriously,” Louis replies and closes his eyes again, slowly drifting away.

***

Louis feels warm when he wakes up, covering his eyes with his hands. The room is almost dark and during the first seconds Louis doesn’t know where he is. He feels someone slightly pressed against his back. “Harry?” he whispers as he turns around but that’s not Harry.

“It’s me,” Henrietta says, tracing Louis’ his cheek with her finger. “Henri . . . not Harry.” She gives Louis a smile.

“Why am I-,” Louis frowns but Henry puts her hand in front of his mouth.

“I gave you a massage and you fell asleep,” she says quietly. “You look cute when you sleep,” she continues, brushing a streak off Louis’ face. Suddenly, the girl leans in and kisses Louis on the mouth. It’s a small peck, barely there. “I wanted to do that since I met you,” she confesses.

“What?” Louis yells out, scooting away from the girl and bumps his head on the wall. 

“I like you,” she says quietly as she sits down in her bed, bowing her head. “I thought you liked me too.”

“I . . . I do like you Henri but not . . . not like this,” Louis tells her.

The girl lets out a quiet sigh. She looks at Louis, wiping her eyes quickly.

“I’m sorry Henri,” Louis tells her as he gets to his knees, pushing the blanket back that covered him.

Henrietta presses her hands in front of her face, sniffling quietly. Louis takes her wrists and pulls them apart so that the girl has to look at him. Tears are pooling in her eyes and start running down her face. “I like you,” she mouths, as if she wasn’t able to speak. “I . . . I thought you liked me too since you spent so much time with me and Louis-,” she sobs, looking out of the window. “I thought we could be a thing. I . . . I have a crush on you and I thought you might feel the same.” Her voice is thick with tears. 

“Fuck,” Louis growls, letting air flow through his lips. Henrietta looks at him with wide eyes, tears still wetting her face. “I like you . . . I do but as a friend. I didn’t really think about all those things but now it gets clear. I’m such an idiot!” he says, letting out another sigh. “I should have known and told you earlier.”

“Tell me what? That you don’t like me?”

“Henri, I like you,” Louis says as he’s getting up from the bed. “That’s not the problem.” 

Henrietta opens the curtain. “But what’s the problem? Am I too ugly? Too fat for you? I could lose weight or something, I don’t care!”

Louis frowns as he straightens his shirt with his hands. “You’re perfect as you are, you aren’t fat and you don’t need to change.”

“I don’t get it,” Henrietta says quietly, wiping her eyes.

“I’m gay.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Louis says dryly as he walks toward the front door to get his shoes. “Thank you for everything though.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Henrietta says quietly.

“Staying would be wrong either,” Louis answers. “We will never be more than friends and I know how hard it is to control your feelings when you want more from a person you can’t have.” Louis stays quiet for a second, looking out of the window. “The only reasonable thing is to leave,” he says, slipping into his shoes. “Again, thank you for everything,” Louis says and gives Henrietta a short hug. “Bye.” And then, Louis is gone.

***

Harry. Louis can only think of Harry on his way home. How he stood there with Isabella, their bodies pressed against each other. How he kissed her, how he held her head . . . “Fuck!” he yells out as he kicks against a metal bin out of anger. He smokes a cigarette quickly and when he’s home, Harry messages him. When Louis reads Harry’s name on the screen, he gets nervous and somehow he’s afraid of what Harry wants to tell him.

“I think the 10/21 times challenge is cancelled, am I right?”

“Probably. So you’re happy with Isabella again?”

“Pretty much. And guess what, she even let me fuck her twice. Need to do it again. I’m tired of all the wanking.”

Louis can feel the jealousy creeping up his body and the thought of Harry having sex with Isabella upsets him more than it should.

“Congrats. I’m busy too.”

“Are you going to meet your friend again? You two seem very close.”

“I think so.”

“Alright, have fun!”

Louis leans onto the wall, tilts his head back and closes his eyes. The jealousy burns like fire in his heart hurts his stomach. He balls his fist and hits the wall in anger. So that’s where they are now. Louis has a broken heart and Harry doesn’t seem to mind. Louis can’t handle that. The aching feeling tugs at his heart terribly and makes his body lose all its strength within seconds. He slumps down on the floor slowly while the lines in front of him become a blurry mess in front of his eyes. “Fuck you!” he yells at his phone. “Fuck you both!” Louis clenches his teeth as he throws it away forcefully. The moment it hits the wall, the screen cracks visibly and goes dark. Louis pulls his legs close to his body and stares at his phone for a while. Then he rests his arms on his knees, supporting the weight of his head with his hands. “I hate you,” he whispers into his hands, “I hate you both.”

 

Minutes pass until Louis clears his mind again. He crawls over to look after his phone but it’s already clear that it’s broken. Louis presses the on/off button a few times but of course, nothing happens. His phone stays dead. Louis doesn’t really mind. He gets up and throws the device onto his bed before he starts prowling around his room like a caged animal. Louis has no idea of what he can do. There’s just one thing he knows: he needs Harry, he needs him more than anything and he has to tell him. No matter what the consequences will be.

***

When Louis rings Harry’s doorbell, Isabella opens. “Hey Louis,” she greets him. “Harry isn’t here.”

Louis’ face drops. “Where is he?”

“He went to a party, probably the one that takes place at the sports hall.”

“Won’t you go there too?” 

Isabella shrugs. “I don’t know yet. Harry told me he would just have a drink or two with some of his friends so I thought I could also stay here and wait for him.”

Louis nods. “Thanks. Have a nice evening.”

He’s really good at pretending to be friendly. After Isabella has closed the door, Louis leans against the wall. Should he go to the party or should he wait for Harry to come home? Louis stays there for a while until he decides to go to the party and look for Harry. He can’t and he doesn’t want to waste more time than he already has.

The party is in full swing when Louis arrives outside the sports hall. The bumping music can be heard outside of the hall and the colored lights are slightly illuminating the surroundings. Drunk and happy people are dancing inside, sweaty bodies pressed against each other. The place is so crowded that Louis can’t even walk properly. Slowly, he pushes himself toward the bar to get himself a drink first. After he has gulped it down hastily, he tries to spot Harry in the crowd but it seems nearly unmanageable. The crowd is huge and he can’t overview the whole place since he isn’t the tallest guy. Louis sighs frustrated as he tries to spot some of Harry’s friends in the dark room that’s only illuminated by the spotlights that are changing their directions all the time. Louis beats a path through the party crowd and it almost takes him half an hour to walk through the room but Harry is nowhere to be seen. After ten more minutes, Louis is about to give up. He can’t spot Harry neither near the bar nor near the bathrooms or the entrance. He also waits outside where the smokers are but Harry doesn’t appear. Maybe Isabella lied to him or Harry went to another place spontaneously?

Louis buys another beer, gulps it down at the bar and gets up to leave. On his way out, he suddenly spots him standing in a corner, alone. Louis’ heartbeat increases as he pushes through the crowd. “Hey,” Louis greets him as Harry has noticed him.

“I didn’t know you were here too?” He’s definitely a bit tipsy, Louis just knows by the way he talks. Not drunk, but quite tipsy. Harry grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him close. Hot air hits Louis’ ear what makes the boy shiver a little since Harry’s lips are brushing it lightly. “I need you to get me off,” Harry says into Louis’ ear. He pushes Louis back a little bit but still holds on to his shoulder, winking at him. Louis looks down and notices Harry’s bulge. 

The boy moves closer to Louis again and watches Harry biting his lip. His eyes are sparking and dark. His face is so close that there’s almost no space between them and Louis can feel that something is about to happen. There’s a magical force of attraction radiating from Harry that Louis just can’t resist. He tilts his head a little bit, moves closer and lets his lower lip brush against Harry’s slowly. Harry answers the kiss, moving his mouth and tongue against Louis hungrily, pressing the smaller boy against the wall behind him as he grabs his head. The kiss is teasing and hot so that it sends shivers down Louis’ spine over and over again. He loves the way Harry guides him through this kiss and a second later he can feel Harry’s hands on his ass, gently pulling him close so that their crotches touch. Harry pushes his hips forward and Louis buries his hands into Harry’s curls. “Fuck,” he breathes, “I missed this so much.” Harry stops kissing Louis as he pushes his head aside a little bit to get access to his neck. He sucks and lets his teeth sink into Louis’ what makes the boy yelp and push his hips against Harry harder. He can feel Harry smirking as he starts to suck intensively at the spot between Louis’ neck and shoulder, biting, sucking and licking the skin, making it tingle and hurt all at once. Louis pushes his hands against Harry’s chest gently, trying to steady himself. “Fuck,” he moans and pushes his hips against Harry again, concentration on the tension that’s building up slowly, filling his body with lust and desire. 

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a few,” Harry suddenly tells Louis and rushes away, leaving Louis behind with a bulge and the need to be touched. Louis feels so dizzy that he doesn’t realize what has happened to him as he’s leaning against the wall. His face is probably red, his mouth feels hot and his cock is ready to explode. Harry does these things to him like no one before. If he was at home, he would definitely have a wank. Where the hell did Harry go? What if he left without him? What if he went home to Isabella? The thoughts of that make his stomach cringe a little bit but in the next second, Louis thinks how stupid he is. That’s the alcohol, 100%. Or the fact that he has a huge, damn crush on the sexiest man alive.

“Come with me,” someone suddenly yells and grabs his wrist. It’s Harry. He drags Louis out of the hall where he lets go of Louis’ wrist and starts walking toward the street. Louis follows him, trying to keep up with his large steps.

“Where are we going?” he asks, keeping his head down as he tries not to trip over the waste that’s thrown away everywhere on the pavement.

“Home,” Harry replies. All of a sudden he stops walking so that Louis bumps into him. Harry grabs Louis neck and comes closer to his face. “I need you,” he tells him, leaning in for a short kiss. “I need to touch you, I need to fuck you, I need you, for fuck’s sake.”

“I need you too,” Louis breathes into Harry’s mouth as he gives him another kiss. Louis is sure that Harry doesn’t need him the way he wants him to but even if it was only sex, it would be better than getting anything from him. Louis doesn’t care, he really doesn’t care. He is sure there’s nobody hotter than Harry and everyone who has sex with him counts to the luckiest people in the world. His muscles, his tattoos, the softness of his skin, his voice, his sharp jawlines, the look in his eyes when he’s about to do something dirty. Everything around him is so fucking special. 

“But Isabella-,” Louis starts talking but Harry interrupts.

“Told her to fuck off since I have a headache,” Harry answers.

“Oh you got a headache?”

Harry chuckles. “No silly, I pretended to. She should be gone by now.” Harry pulls his shoulders up and moves his hands to the sides. “If not she will have to watch. Or take part.”

Louis shoves Harry’s shoulders forcefully so that he stumbles. “You aren’t serious!” the boy says, frowning. “Tell me that’s not true! Tell me!”

“Louis, Louis, Louis” Harry purrs as he stops walking again. “I love your demanding tone,” he tells him, softly kissing his lips, “it makes me want to obey and do whatever you tell me.” He stares into Louis’ eyes for a few seconds and smirks. Then he continues walking.

Louis gulps. That was quite hot. In his head, Louis starts developing thoughts of how Harry would look handcuffed, attempting to wriggle out of his mess, his body squirming under Louis’ touch as he teases him over and over again, not letting him come just as he did. Fuck. His thoughts make his bulge grow bigger and even Harry seems to notice. He doesn’t seem as tipsy as Louis thought. “What are you thinking of?” he wants to know. “Tell me or I won’t let you come ever again.”

Louis face feels hot. The way Harry looks at him drives him crazy and then there’s that voice, that fucking appealing voice. Harry isn’t the only one who likes being controlled. “I . . . um . . . I thought of you . . . being handcuffed,” Louis stammers as he keeps his head bent. He’s shy all of a sudden.

 

“Oh fuck,” Harry says quietly as they turn into his street. “That’s hot.”

Louis doesn’t answer until they’re in the apartment. Harry throws boots away and throws his wallet on the kitchen table. “First of all,” he says as he’s cupping the boy’s head with his large hands, pressing his forehead against Louis’, “first . . . I want to have a shower with you.” Louis takes a small breath and bites his lower lip. “Do you want to?” Harry asks softly.

“I want to,” he answers.

Harry nods. “Okay love. Come with me then.” Harry’s voice is so low and gentle that Louis feels a warm, pleasant feeling spreading around his body. What is Harry doing to him? Harry takes Louis’ hand and guides him into the bathroom. He turns on the water to check the temperature while Louis undresses and so does Harry.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” Louis asks Harry who lets the hot water run over his face.

“Yeah,” he replies and turns around.

Louis squirts some shampoo into the palm of his left hand before he rubs his hands together to spread the liquid. He massages Harry’s head gently, causing him to let out a quiet moan. “It feels so good,” Harry says as Louis lets his fingertips run over his temples. He gives Harry a quick kiss on his neck before the boy rinses the shampoo out of his hair.

As he turns around, Harry grabs Louis’ head and pulls him in for a kiss. Then he pushes him under the hot water and washes his hair too.

“Thanks I-,” Louis tells him as he turns around but Harry just smiles as he stops the running water.

“I haven’t finished yet,” he tells Louis and takes the shower gel into his hands. “Relax.”

Louis closes his eyes as Harry lets his hands glide over his skin, gentle massaging his chest, tummy and back. Harry also takes care of his ass and cock but it doesn’t feel sexual at all which also feels nice. “You can do the rest on your own,” Harry winks and starts foaming his body.


	10. Just Sex

After Harry and Louis have dried their hair and bodies, Louis is about to grab his underwear. Before he can reach it, Harry pulls him back by his shoulder and shakes his head. “Not necessary,” he says as he wraps one arm around Louis torso and pulls him against his chest. “Even if you put that on, I would have ripped it off your body within seconds anyway,” he says quietly, touching Louis’ chin with his other hand. He places a gentle kiss on Louis’ lips first, then moves down to his neck and shoulders. Louis grabs Harry’s hips and tilts his head slightly what gives Harry more access to the area. “I love that you’re always ready for me,” he whispers into Louis’ ear as he touches the boy’s length, wrapping his fingers around it. He starts giving him some strokes, pumping the boy in a steady rhythm. “I’m not sure what I’d prefer now . . . making you come first or watching you making me come.”

This unique voice turns Louis’ brain into mush. He shivers as he tightens the grip on Harry’s hip. Without warning, he kisses Harry roughly and pushes him against the bathroom door. “I want to make you come first,” he breathes in between the kisses, “I want you to struggle and I want you to beg me to come,” Louis suddenly blurts out, hungrily pressing his mouth against Harry’s. 

“Please,” Harry breathes as he kisses Louis back, nibbling at his lip gently. Harry brushes his tongue over Louis’ lips again and opens his mouth a little bit more, kissing Louis softly. “You can do whatever you want,” he says into Louis’ mouth. Harry’s words make Louis smirk against him, pulling away a little bit so that Harry has to chase Louis’ lips a few times until the older boy holds a finger up. When Harry wants to say something, Louis just shakes his head and presses his finger against his half-parted lips, making a humming noise. “Don’t complain.” 

Harry bites his lip and nods, looking so pure and innocent that Louis’ heart jumps a little. On one hand, he would like to kiss Harry’s temple and pat his hair, on the other hand he wants him to not get what he wants to. He looks like a model, like a god but also cute as fuck. The tension in his crotch doesn’t want cuteness right now so Louis sinks down in front of Harry and pumps him until his length gets hard and Harry starts rocking his hips forward, telling Louis that he needs more. “Don’t,” Louis says quietly as he gets up, looking Harry in the eyes. He pinches one of his puffy nipples what makes Harry cry out in pain. “I told you,” Louis whispers as he lets his mouth brush Harry’s ear and lets his teeth sink into Harry’s soft skin on his neck, pressing him against the door.

“Sorry,” he whispers as he looks Louis in the eyes, softness nearly radiating out of his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Louis assures him as he lets his hand run through Harry’s hair. “But make sure that it doesn’t happen again.” He takes Harry’s hand in his as they walk into Harry’s bedroom. “Sit down love,” he tells Harry as he leads him to the bed. Louis stands in front of him and puts his hands onto the boy’s broad shoulders. He lets his fingertips trace Harry’s forehead, cheeks and lips while he’s scanning his beautiful face. He leans down to kiss him slowly while he sits down on his lap, crossing his arms behind Harry’s neck. “You’re beautiful,” Louis tells Harry as he pushes a streak out of his face and kisses him again. He can feel Harry’s hands touching his thighs, giving them a firm squeeze.

“I love your thighs,” Harry breathes into the kiss.

“You can touch them whenever you like,” Louis breathes into Harry’s mouth, not breaking the kiss. “Now lie down, head on your pillow,” Louis tells Harry and the boy obeys. Louis hovers over him and starts to place small kisses along Harry’s neck again, down his collarbones. He pays special attention to his nipples that are a lot darker than his skin. They look beautiful, puffy and ready to be teased. Louis licks over one, takes it into his mouth and sucks, circling it with his tongue before he does the same thing to the other one too.

“Feels so good,” Harry whispers as he grabs Louis’ hair.

Louis smiles against the nipple he’s teasing, giving it a small bite. He looks into Harry’s eyes as he touches the other one with his fingertips. “I figured,” he answers and lowers his head down again, sucking and gently biting Harry’s hard buds.

“Fuck,” Harry moans softly, tracing Louis’ back with his fingernails.

Louis gets up to sit on Harry’s thigs, massages his nipples again and lets his hands glide down Harry’s torso, tummy until he reaches Harry’s happy trail. He moves down to his legs to kiss his tummy and lets his mouth almost touch Harry’s hard length, not responding to the small whimper that escapes Harry’s mouth when he breathes against the tip. Louis spreads Harry’s legs a little bit so that he can let his teeth sink into the thick inner thighs he loves so much. He starts pumping Harry with one hand again as he licks over his balls that are completely hairless and feel silky beneath his tongue. Louis sucks at them firmly while he’s stroking his cock and gets even more aroused when he notices how turned on Harry is. When he looks up, the younger boy has his eyes closed and his fists are clenched in the sheets. “Look at me,” Louis demands and Harry opens his eyes.

Louis nods, props up on his hands and lowers down to give Harry a quick, teasing lick before he takes him into his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around the red tip. He looks into Harry’s eyes for a second before he lets his tongue circle around him. He takes him deeper into his mouth, letting his tongue slide along the shaft and tightening his sucking on Harry’s length. Louis bobs his head fast and warm spit is running down Harry’s shaft. Louis holds Harry’s cock at the base as he quickens his movements, not letting go. As he pulls away, spit is drooling from his mouth. “Oh god,” Harry whispers, “you’re so good at this.”

When Louis lowers down again, pumping and blowing Harry a little bit slower than before, Harry pushes his hips up, letting out a quiet whimper. He grabs Louis hair and does it again but Louis stops his movements and shakes his head. “I’m the one who’s in control baby, not you.”

“But Lou I-,” Harry whines, squirming a little as Louis pumps him only twice and lets go of him.

“I told you that I’m the one in control this time and,” Louis says teasingly, “if you don’t want to be a good, you need to be punished. Do you want that?” Louis loves this little game, he loves how Harry looks at him and he loves how horny he is because of it. Harry shakes his head frantically. “No,” he answers, trying to touch himself. 

Louis slaps Harry’s hand away. “You don’t want to listen,” he says as he scoots a little bit closer to Harry. He lets his hand move up Harry’s body slightly until he reaches his nipples. He pinches them hard one after the other so that Harry cries out in pain again and squirms. “That’s what happens when you don’t listen.” Louis’ can feel Harry’s cock twitching beneath his thigh. Fuck, this is hot. “But I don’t think that’s enough,” he tells the curly boy, gently caressing his cheek. “I think you need another reminder that you have to be good.”

He moves up towards Harry’s torso again and spreads his legs so that his knees sink into the soft mattress on both sides of Harry’s chest. He pumps himself three times in front of Harry’s face. “Don’t think that I only want to come on your face,” Louis says with a low voice while Harry is biting his lip, “I want to fuck your pretty mouth until you’re ready to be good for me again,” he smirks and grips Harry’s chin harder this time, pulling it down to open Harry’s mouth. “Leave it open for me, okay?” he says softly, letting his index finger trace along Harry’s lips. Harry nods, blinking a few times.

Louis only watches him. Then he pumps himself again and lets his tip brush against Harry’s pink lips. As Harry wants to close his mouth, Louis pushes his thumb into the corner of his mouth. “Don’t close it,” he demands, pressing his thumb harder against Harry’s mouth.

“Okay,” Harry mumbles and opens his mouth again.

“God you look so hot,” Louis tells him and lowers down to kiss his forehead. He scoots closer to Harry so that he could technically reach his tip and take him into his mouth a little bit. “You can lick or suck if you like,” he offers, still brushing his tip against Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry grabs Louis thighs and nods, sticking out his tongue a little bit. “Oh come on, you can do that a lot better, I suppose,” Louis tells Harry who eagerly tries to give him a lick.

Harry groans as he holds up his head a little bit, taking Louis into his mouth as he sucks and licks Louis a s good as he can. Louis pulls away a little so that Harry has to chase him a few times. He makes sure that Harry has to exert himself enough to give him a good tease. He likes seeing Harry struggle, his tongue darting out of his mouth, sliding over him and making the sensation of not getting enough friction complete. Louis tilts his head back and props his body up on Harry’s chest, moving his hips forward so that Harry gets more access to his throbbing cock. Louis lets out a soft moan because the feeling Harry gives him is exquisite but he needs more. He suddenly pulls his hands away and puts them against the wall so that his body is in an upright position. “Are you ready to be fucked?” Louis asks as he pushes his hard cock into Harry’s mouth slowly at first.

Harry nods and blinks and that’s it. That’s the sign. Louis gets to his knees and pushes in, fucking Harry’s mouth fast which makes the tension in his lower abdomen grow immensely after a few thrusts, sending bubbles of lust through his body. Harry gags and splutters as Louis is mouth fucking him without letting him breathe. As he pulls back, Harry coughs terribly and Louis presses a gentle kiss against his temple. “You did that so well,” he says and kisses his temple again.

“It’s fucking hot,” Harry says, “fucking hot.”

Louis kisses him as a thank you, teases his nipples again and sucks at them until they’re bright red and clearly oversensitive. He gives Harry another teasing kiss and kneels down between Harry’s legs again. He spits on his cock and pumps him fast until Harry squirms and whimpers in front of him. “More Lou,” Harry breathes, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please! I need more!” 

But Louis just shakes his head and slows down his movements. When Harry pushes his hips up again, Louis slaps Harry’s cock a little what makes Harry yelp. For sure, that was a little painful. “You’re not in the position to tell me what to do, remember?”

Harry nods frantically and lets his head fall back onto the pillow frustrated. Louis pinches his nipples again and watches Harry struggle, not touching him at all. He looks so fucking hot and needy in front of him that it’s hard for Louis not to touch or kiss him. He can see that Harry struggles with touching himself because he’s fully hard by now. Harry opens his eyes and begs Louis to touch him but he refuses. Harry lets out a small whimper and wraps his hand around his aching length, quickly stroking it while Louis watches. “You’re not behaving at all,” Louis says, letting out a sigh. “I’ve seen enough for today.” He slaps Harry’s hand away.

“Move down,” he demands and gives Harry a sign. The boy does as he’s told and scoots closer to the end of the bed. “Hands up, over your head and don’t move, okay?” Louis gets up and looks around the room.

“Will you make me come?” he asks quietly.

Louis turns around and walks toward Harry. “Only if you behave,” he whispers into the boy’s ear and walks away again. He can hear Harry whimper and looks at him. He looks incredibly sexy like that, exposed in front of him, his cock hard and needy. Louis can’t wait to be touched by Harry but first, he wants to see him getting there. As much as he loves to get touched himself, he loves watching people come. He enjoys every seconds of it: the first steps, the phase before coming, the tightening of their muscles, the look in their faces when they’re almost there, the squirming, the sounds, everything.

There’s a blue bandana hanging on the backrest of Harry’s office chair. Louis takes it and shows it to Harry. “I need to prevent you from touching you – or me,” he tells Harry as he’s walking toward him. Harry follows every move with his eyes. “Hands up into my direction,” Louis demands and wraps the fabric around Harry’s wrists, making sure that he’s not hurting him. He pushes Harry’s arms down until they rest behind his head. Louis kisses Louis roughly and settles down in front of him again, spreading Harry’s legs. He spits on Harry and watches the spit running down his length before he teases him with a light touch of his fingertips. , lets the spit run down Harry’s shaft and teases him with a light touch. Harry’s whimper encourages Louis to do it again. “Don’t worry,” Louis tells Harry. “I will make you come,” Louis says as he starts pumping Harry again, “but I won’t fuck you.”

Harry moans as Louis tightens his grip and increases his speed on Harry, spreading the pre-come around his tip with every move. “Look how needy you are, squirming and moaning in front of me.”

“Fuck,” Harry breathes and squirms again, trying to process the sensation Louis is giving him.

“I won’t fuck you with my cock; you will have to deal with my fingers since . . . you didn’t behave most of the time.”

Harry moans again, holding his head up in anticipation. Louis continues to pump him faster, massaging his balls and sucking at them. He doesn’t loosen his grip and Harry bucks up his hips again in pleasure. “Oh god,” Harry whimpers, “please make me come already,” he pleas, squeezing his eyes shot.

Louis immediately slows down again, stroking him painfully slow. “Don’t worry, okay? I will make you come but . . . it’s a pity you didn’t behave because I wanted to fuck you . . . and now you won’t get my cock.” He lets his hand run up and down Harry’s shaft over and over again, watching his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Fuck me, please Lou, fuck me!” Harry breathes.

“Would you like me to fuck you with my fingers?” he asks Harry who nods frantically.

“Alright love but first you need to get them wet.” Louis gets up from the bed and hovers over Harry, kissing him softly before he pushes his fingers into his mouth. “Make them wet,” Louis demands and Harry sucks and lets his tongue flick around his index and middle fingers quickly. Louis pumps them in and out Harry’s wet mouth over and over again while Harry’s tongue is flicking around his digits. “Can’t wait until you suck me off,” he whispers before he pulls his fingers out and moves down to Harry’s ass again.  
He spreads Harry’s cheeks to lets his wet fingers run along his rim with a certain pressure. “Okay love, relax.” Louis pushes a small pillow under Harry’s ass and spreads his legs before he lies down on his stomach, moving closer to the pink skin. He spreads Harry’s ass cheeks, spits on him and gives him a firm lick. “Fuck,” Harry whimpers. “Again Louis, please, please do it again!”

Louis smiles a little because he loves that Harry loves it. He does it again, licking a fat stripe up and down his rim, kissing the hairless skin around his hole. He spits on the soft skin again and sucks, slurping sounds making this whole thing even hotter than it already is. Louis circles Harry’s rim with his tongue and presses it against the muscle, trying to push in a little bit before he pulls out again and kneels down in front of Harry. “Ready for my fingers?” he asks as he holds two fingers up that are slick with spit.

Harry nods. “Yes, yes!” The combination of Harry’s voice and tone makes Louis’ skin tingle in the most pleasant way so that Louis can barely resist touching himself too. But he wants to come because Harry works him up, not because he’s touching himself.

“I will give my best,” Louis tells Harry as he takes the bottle of lube off the shelf above him. He squirts some onto his finger and spreads it along Harry’s rim, pushing one finger in a little bit. He tries to move it gently before he pulls it out again, squirting more of the transparent liquid over his fingers. As he starts pumping his finger slowly, Harry’s breathing gets louder and increases, his whimpers turn to quiet moans and the look in his eyes tells Louis to continue. Louis lubes his other finger up too and pushes in gently before he pumps his fingers in and out, his left hand put on Harry’s tummy to steady him. He curls his fingertips a little so that he can be sure to reach Harry’s spot.

“Fuck!” Harry suddenly yells out between his moaning and whimpering, “Right there oh god!” 

He squirms even more and starts panting while Louis lets his finger slide in and out Harry’s ass. Harry looks so hot with his tied up wrists and his red face, the way he’s moving to the feeling Louis is giving him is heavenly. Louis presses his lips together as he concentrates on pleasing Harry as good as he can. He pumps him faster and harder as he notices that he’s on his way to his high, trying to hit his spot on a regular basis without teasing him too much. “Oh god,” Harry moans, clenching his fists. “I’m almost there, I’m . . . fuck!” Louis knows he has to make him come now so he pushed in and out Harry harder than before, hitting his prostate over and over again. Harry’s moans get louder and louder as Louis also grabs his dick, pumping him while he’s fucking Harry’s hole with his fingers. Seconds later, Harry’s body tightens, his thighs start to tremble and that’s it. Harry comes hard on his tummy. His muscles spasm uncontrolled and Louis doesn’t stop pleasing him for the next few seconds.

When Harry’s orgasm fades, Louis pulls out of him, wiping his fingers at the sheets. Harry’s whole body is red; his forehead is covered in sweat as he’s panting with his eyes shut and his mouth open. “Fuck Lou,” he breathes, “this was perfect.” His chest is rising and falling fast as Louis helps him to loosen the bandana around his wrists.

“You were perfect,” Louis says before he gives Harry a soft kiss. “I love watching you come, it’s wonderful and sexy as fuck.”

Harry bites his lip and smiles. “Thank you.”

“It was fun,” Louis smiles as he takes a tissue out of the dispenser on Harry’s bedside table to wipe the come off Harry’s tummy. “And you did so well.”

Harry watches Louis cleaning his tummy. He suddenly gets up and tilts Louis chin up, looking deep into Louis eyes. “Let’s see how you will take it,” he whispers against Louis’ ear what sends a shiver down his spine. “Do you mind if I fucked you with my fingers too?”

Louis gulps and his cock twitches. “No teasing?”

“No teasing,” Harry promises. “I’d love to give you my cock but I think it’s too early for him,” he smiles.

“Fuck, I don’t mind. Fuck me with your fingers, I don’t care,” Louis says and pulls the boy in for a kiss. 

Harry doesn’t wait long and pushes Louis down on the bed. “Now I can’t wait to see you squirm and beg for more,” he tells Louis as he takes the bottle of lube off the shelf. Louis gulps, ready to take Harry’s fingers.

Only minutes later, Louis is co close to his high, so close that he calls out Harry’s name over and over again, nearly screaming as Harry is pushing his fingers into him over and over again. The younger boy has the ability to hit Louis’ prostate with almost every thrust and the tension has increased so much during the last seconds that Louis thinks he’s going to explode. He begs him to fuck him harder into him until he comes. His body is shaking and trembling at the sensation that’s spreading through his whole body quickly, leaving him in a sedated state, moaning a panting until his orgasm fades and a feeling of warmth and comfort fills his body.


	11. Interrupted

When Louis wakes up, he feels a firm weight pressed against his back. The quiet breathing that hits his neck gives him goosebumps and the warm feeling makes him nuzzle closer. A quiet, low hum makes him realize where he is and suddenly, the warm feeling inside of him grows, making his heart jump in his chest a little bit. Harry puts one arm around Louis’ waist but doesn’t wake, his breathing still hitting Louis’ neck. Louis remembers the night before. He can feel Harry’s cock pressing against his butt and he remembers that they’re naked. He closes his eyes and drifts off again.

“Hi,” Harry says, his voice low. “Did you sleep well?”

Harry’s face is close to Louis. The emerald color of his eyes seems brighter than the day before and the moment is so intimate that Louis has to look away for a second but nods.

“You look cute when you sleep,” Harry tells him, rubbing his eyes.

Harry’s words make Louis’ stomach flutter and he gives him a smile. “You look cute all the time,” he responds. “And hot.”

“Oh come on, don’t exaggerate,” Harry laughs and turns on his back, his hand covering his face.

“No I . . . I mean it,“ Louis says.

Harry turns his head into his direction and gives him a smile. “Thanks, you do too.”

Louis sighs. Should he tell Harry how he feels about him? The boy looks at Harry’s face that’s so beautiful. His eyelashes look cute and his skin looks as soft as it feels. His pink lips have a nice volume and his jawline is sharp what defines his face so well. Louis could stare at him all day long but he thinks it’s better not to do so because he doesn’t want Harry to think he’s a creep.

“Are you still counting?” Harry asks suddenly and looks over.

Louis sighs. “I think I lost track of it, I think.”

Harry chuckles. “Me too. I’ve wanked several times but didn’t count. I’ve always been bad at mathematics.”

Louis lets out a laugh. “It’s the most fucked up subject at school, isn’t it?”

“You’re right, the craziest shit ever.”

“True,” Louis admits. “Oh but . . . I think you owe me something, remember?”

Harry frowns. “What?”

“Don’t you remember our chat from a few days ago?”

“Oh – I got it,” Harry answers. “But . . . I don’t feel like it right now.” He turns his chest toward Louis and nuzzles close to him, hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck as he pulls the covers tighter to his body. Louis scoots closer to him, his back pressed close to Harry’s chest. It feels so good to have him close but it doesn’t feel real. Louis doesn’t want to question it. He wants to enjoy his time with Harry so he tries to let himself fall into the situation. He wishes that Harry would put his arm around him but he doesn’t. Minutes later, Louis feels Harry moving and cold air hits his back.

“I will have a shower,” Harry tells Louis as he gets up and takes some briefs out of his drawer.

“Okay,” Louis sighs as he turns around, rolling onto the warm spot next to him Harry has left.

“But don’t run away this time,” Harry says seriously, winking at him.

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

Louis wishes he would come back into bed. Seconds later, he hears the water running in the bathroom next to him. It reminds him of last time when he left because he felt insecure. But this time, he wants to stay. This thought reminds him of why he even came back. He needs to tell Harry how he feels and he needs to know if there’s a slight chance for them to get together.

Louis slips out of the bed quickly, rubbing his hands together since the room is cold as fuck. He takes one pair of briefs out of Harry’s drawer. He thinks Harry won’t mind if he lent him one of his briefs since they’re friends. Friends. Louis tries to ignore the aching feeling in his tummy. He doesn’t want to share Harry with Isabella. He wants Harry to be his, completely. Louis puts the black briefs on and crawls back into the warm bed again. The temperatures have gotten colder during the last days and the room is too cold to spend more than two seconds naked outside the bed.

In the bathroom, Harry is blow drying his hair. Louis closes his eyes again, focusing on the noise that’s coming through the wall. It’s kind of soothing and he almost drifts off to sleep again. A few minutes later, he can hear the doorknob turning and quiet footsteps can be heard. Louis keeps his eyes closed as he feels the mattress shifting beneath him. A slight touch on his arm makes him want to pull Harry closer. “Louis? Lou, are you awake?” Harry asks quietly.

“Just a little bit,” Louis answers, his voice muffled through the covers.

“Don’t you want to get up? It’s nine already.” Harry says leans against Louis’ back and tickles him under his chin a little bit.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand to stop him. “I don’t want to get up, I-,” he mumbles as he turns around and stops talking. He gulps as he looks into Harry’s eyes. Louis can literally feel the warmth that’s radiation from Harry’s eyes and puts his hands on the back of Harry’s neck to pulls him close for a kiss. They have kissed before but . . . it was different. The feeling was different and this time it could go wrong, it could go terribly wrong but he’s here to risk it. 

Louis lets his mouth brush over Harry’s gently, licking over Harry’s thicker lower lip before he lets his tongue explore Harry’s. The boy opens his mouth a bit more to deepen the kiss and just in that moment he feels Harry’s lips and tongue brushing over his. Harry is sharing the softest, the most intimate, the most intense French kiss with him. Louis can’t wrap his head around the feeling and the butterflies in his tummy make him nearly dizzy from the sensation of this softness. Harry doesn’t pull back, he kisses Louis intensively, painfully slow and for sure it’s the best kiss Louis has ever had. It feels so different to every other kiss with Harry, as if something is happening to them.

Louis gets up from the bed slowly, not breaking the kiss as he kneels down in front of Harry, his hand travelling down his sides until they stop at his hips, gently squeezing as he continues to kiss him as gentle as he can. Harry buries his hands in Louis’s hair and tugs gently at it. Louis pulls away, his eyes scanning Harry’s face. They don’t talk as Harry pulls Louis in for another soft kiss. There’s almost no sexual tension, just a warm, nice, soft feeling that’s hard to describe. Harry cups Louis cheeks, blinks a few times and presses a kiss onto Louis’ forehead. As he pulls back, he looks deep into Louis’ eyes.

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” he asks Louis with his deep, raspy voice.

Louis gulps. Oh god. His heart is at the edge of exploding and the butterflies in his tummy start moving again. The boy looks down and nods softly. He can’t keep looking Harry in the eyes because his look is so intense and also a little bit intimidating now that he probably knows what’s going on with Louis. But if he didn’t like him he wouldn’t have said that, would he? Suddenly, Louis wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him into a tight hug. Harry also wraps his arms around Louis and holds him close without talking.

“Please stay,” Louis whispers, “please stay.”

Harry tightens his hug and caresses Louis’ back. “Okay,” he answers as he pulls back and kisses Louis’ forehead, “I will stay here with you.”

Both of them slide beyond the covers, looking each other in the eyes. The silence is comfortable and Louis only traces Harry’s cheeks and jawline with his index finger, his eyes meeting Harry’s from time to time. Louis suddenly pulls his arm away and turns on his back, looking at the ceiling.

“What’s wrong?” Harry wants to know. He blinks at Louis and waits for him to answer.

“I don’t know how to tell you.”

Harry just gives him a cute kiss on his temple but stays quiet. “Harry . . . I . . . I don’t . . . I don’t . . . want to have . . . sex with you,” he stammers. He can feel his face getting red and he can feel his heartbeat in his neck.

“What?” he says jokingly, “you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“No!” Louis yells out, “no, no, wait.” Louis’ face must be bright red by now which is so embarrassing. He can hear Harry chuckle next to him. The boy covers his face and shakes his head again and Harry is still giggling. Louis pushes Harry’s shoulder a little but he doesn’t budge. “No, I mean . . . I didn’t mean it like that!” He lets out a quiet chuckle too as he looks at Harry who has pushed his lower lip over his other one. “Stop pouting!”

“Okay,” Harry smiles. Then his face gets serious again.

“No what I mean is I . . . I don’t just want to have sex with you.” Louis gulps now that he said it. He kind of feels relieved but also not. He looks into Harry’s eyes, parts his lips to say something but stays quiet. Only a quiet sigh escapes his mouth as Harry props himself up on his left arm a little bit and lets his hand rest on Louis’ cheek. He looks him in the eyes before he gives him a soft kiss on his mouth. A kiss that’s so gentle that Louis thinks he has never felt anything like it before.

When Harry pulls back he lies down again and opens his arms, signaling for Louis to scoot closer to him. Louis presses his back against Harry’s warm chest and Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer. What a feeling that is, wonderful. Harry presses a kiss onto Louis neck what makes Louis shiver. Harry has done that before but it feels special this time, different, more intimate. Louis feels loved. The boy lets out a sigh, pulls Harry’s arm closer and locks his fingers with Harry’s. They stay like this for a while, enjoying the warmth and closeness of their bodies.

“Lou?” Harry suddenly asks. 

“Hm?” 

“I lied to you.”

Louis turns around, facing Harry with a questioning face. Harry sighs as he puts his hands below his head on the pillow. “I didn’t have sex with Isabella.” 

Louis frowns.

“The message I sent you . . . the one about Isabella. It was a lie,” he confesses. Then Harry gets up to sit, pulling the covers closer to his body. He fidgets with his hands nervously.

Louis also gets up and sits down opposite him, cross-legged. “But why-,” Louis asks but Harry just holds his hand up to silence him. Then he reaches out his hand and takes Louis’ into his.

“I was jealous,” Harry says and looks down, his thumb rubbing circles onto Louis’ hand. His eyelashes look so cute that Louis wants to kiss them. “And I thought I could make you jealous too by telling you that I fucked her. I was hurt that you avoided me.”

Louis puts his right hand onto Harry’s too. “I know I was being unfair,” he admits. “But you know . . . I slowly realized that . . . that what we had wasn’t just sex for me and I got scared.” Louis exhales loudly. “I thought moving out of the way could . . . could help me to get away from you and get rid of these feelings. I thought I was just imagining things and . . . yeah.” 

“And I thought you were glued to that girl,” Harry sighs.

Louis shakes his head. “I liked her and we had a good time but . . . no. I don’t think this friendship has a future since she told me she had a crush on me.”

“We behaved like teenagers,” Harry says with a chuckle.

“Except for the sex,” Louis winks and takes Harry’s other hand into his.

“Except for the sex,” Harry chuckles as he leans in for a kiss. “Lou I . . . I love touching you and I love getting you off and shit but . . . could you please hold me close now?”

 

Louis nods and kisses Harry’s temple before he looks him in the eyes. “Everything you want baby,” he tells him as he squeezes his hands. They lay down together and he spoons Harry from behind, placing a cute kiss onto his shoulder blades. “I love how your skin feels,” he mumbles into Harry’s neck as he places another kiss on the soft skin.

Harry chuckles and grabs Louis’ hand to pull him closer; giving each of his knuckles a kiss. “Same,” he mumbles and sighs. “I love having you close to me.” 

Suddenly, Harry turns around. He gives Louis a soft kiss and traces his lips with his thumb so that Louis parts his lips almost automatically. “God, you look so sexy,” Harry nearly whispers. This deep voice will be Louis’ death. “What do you think if we stayed in bed all day long?”

“Are we allowed to get up and eat?” Louis asks jokingly and chuckles.

“Maybe,” Harry answers, giving him a smile. “But we should definitely try to figure out how far we’ve come according to our 21 times or 10 times challenge and therefore,” he says with his seductive voice as he’s hovering over Louis, “therefore I’m sure that we will still have to make each other come plenty of times.” He pushes the covers back and props his hands up next to Louis’ head as he starts grinding against his crotch lazily, giving him the slightest friction. “What do you think?”

“If you don’t stop using this voice against me, I won’t last long,” Louis says quietly as he pushes his hips up, trying to get into a good rhythm with Harry. He buries his hands into his hair and pulls him close for a wet, filthy kiss while Harry moves his hips hard against Louis, making him moan. Even making out with Harry feels so much better now and Louis can’t wait to be fucked by Harry again.

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Harry says in between his thrusts, winking at Louis.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers as he pulls Harry closer by his back and places small bites along Harry’s neck. As Harry lowers down to suck Louis nipples, the doorbell rings.


	12. Every End Holds A New Beginning

“Fuck,” Harry hisses and puts his head on Louis chest as the doorbell rings again.

“Who could be that?” 

“Oh fuck I forgot!” Harry moans, hitting his forehead with his hand. “Isabella.” He sighs. “We agreed on having lunch together.”

Louis stays quiet. The fact that Harry mentions his girlfriend tugs at his heart. Has something changed for them? Will Harry still date Isabella or are they together now? His thoughts nearly give him a headache. Plus, he kind of feels bad for Isabella because if Harry was his boyfriend and cheated on him like Harry does, he would be so fucking sad, humiliated, betrayed. But he can’t fight his feeling that are too consuming, his feelings for Harry that have definitely changed into a complete different direction than he would have thought when they started their little game.

“You stay here, okay? I’m going to manage it,” Harry says quickly, gives Louis a quick kiss and hurries out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Louis crawls back into bed, pulls the covers up and closes his eyes. He can hear Harry and Isabella talking in the hallway.

“Oh hey babe, have you just showered?” Isabella asks and Louis can hear them kissing. The sound makes his stomach cringe and Louis can feel himself getting jealous again. What a dull feeling that is, terrible.

“Yeah I . . . I woke up later today,” Harry tells her. “My alarm didn’t go off.”

“Harry,” Isabella moans irritated. “Why?”

“It’s not my fault,” he growls.

“I called you twice but you didn’t answer your phone.”

“I was asleep.”

“What? Five minutes ago? Are you trying to foo mess around with me?”

“You’re so annoying, Isa. Stop bitching around!”

“I’m not bitching around. Every other girl would react like me! I was looking forward to have lunch with you and I’m just disappointed. You know that the restaurant is very much in demand, they will cancel our reservation if we come late!” she fumes.

“So what?” Harry fires back loudly. His voice sounds so rough and dangerous that his tone lets Louis startle. “There are plenty of other restaurants in the city, don’t make such a fuss about it this.” 

Suddenly, Louis can hear the girl sniffling. “Stop yelling at me!” she yells, her voice thick with tears. “I haven’t done anything wrong!”

Harry doesn’t respond as he walks toward the bathroom. Isabella follows. “Talk to me,” she says, trying to grab his arm.

“Stop it,” Harry replies, “you’re acting like a baby here.”

“Harry!” the girl whines as she pushes the door to Harry’s bedroom open. “I’m just upset because – what the fuck are you doing in here?!” she screams as she notices Louis. “You scared me to death!”

 

Louis pretends that he has just woken up. He rubs his eyes and props his torso up on his elbows. But before he can say something, Harry walks into the room. “Stop shouting at him, he doesn’t feel well.”

Louis understands. He sighs, rubs his forehead with the back of his hand and lets himself fall back into the covers.

“And you what, do you want to tell me that you slept in one bed together?” the girl asks, clearly not amused.

“He’s my friend,” Harry answers, a little bit calmer. “Nothing is wrong with that. Plus, this is my apartment and I can decide who sleeps in my bed or not.” The boy rummages through his wardrobe, pulling a black buttoned shirt out.

“He could have slept on the sofa,” Isabella fires back, tapping her nails on the wall.

Harry pulls a face as he grabs his jeans from the floor. “Stop that. You’re not in the position to tell me where my friend should have slept. What’s wrong with you, you haven’t stopped bitching around since you’ve stepped into this house!” Harry says angrily. As he has pulled the jeans up, he walks out of the room. Isabella follows him.

“I’m sorry,” she says sadly. “I think I just miss you.”

“I’m here and we’ll go out in a few minutes so there’s no need to miss me.”

Isabella sighs. “You’re right.”

“I know.” Harry says in a nicer tone. “I’ll get my hair done quickly. Can you wait for me in the kitchen?”

“Okay,” Isabella gives in with a sigh.

Harry walks into the room quickly but doesn’t close the door. He sits down on the bed, next to Louis. “Lou,” he whispers as he’s shaking his shoulder gently. The older boy turns around, facing him. “I don’t want to stay out for too long so if you want, you can stay here. I will have lunch with her quickly and come back. I’ll message you.”

“I broke my phone,” Louis tells him.

“Oh,” Harry frowns as he pulls at his lower lip. “But it’s no problem. Just stay here and wait for me. I’ll be back in about two hours or so. You can eat and drink whatever you like.”

“Okay,” Louis whispers. Harry leans down to give him a kiss on his temple. “Can’t wait to feel your cock up my ass again,” he smiles. “Or whatever.” 

“Stop talking to me like that because I’m getting hard you wanker,” Harry tells him playfully and gives him a wink. “Stay here, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis answers and pulls the covers tighter around his body. 

***

When they leave, Isabella links arms with Harry. “I missed you yesterday,” she says as they walk along the streets. “Haven’t you read my messages?”

“I drank a little bit too much at the party and then . . . well, you know what happened. My headache was too strong.”

“But you could bring Louis home, couldn’t you?”

“Stop it,” Harry says, unlinking their arms. He wraps his scarf tighter around his neck. “He was pretty drunk too and I offered him to stay. He’s my friend. Why do I even have to justify what I do in my free time?”

Isabella stops walking. “Because I was waiting for you and you should have spent the night with me but all you did was telling me that you didn’t feel well.”

“Things happen,” Harry simply says as he puts his hands into the pockets of his black coat. They walk along the street for a while, silence stretching between them. “Do you really think we’ve missed so much?”

“What do you mean?” Isabella asks, looking at Harry as they’re walking on the small path that leads to the city center.

Harry takes a cigarette out of the packet that’s still in his pockets and lights it. Isabella turns up her nose but stays quiet. Harry takes a drag and exhales the smoke through his mouth before he talks again. “I’m not the happiest in our relationship, to be honest.”

“You shouldn’t smoke,” she tells him, ignoring his statement. “It’s disgusting.”

“It’s my decision, not yours.”

“It tastes awful to kiss someone who has smoked.”

“I won’t kiss you then, it’s alright,” Harry snaps sarcastically. “It wouldn’t lead to anything anyways.”

Isabella lets out an annoyed huff but stays quiet. The girl keeps walking next to him in silence until they reach the small restaurant where she has ordered a table. Harry flips his cigarette away before they enter. Being late isn’t a problem today and the friendly waitress leads them to a small table for two. It’s decorated with a crispy white table cloth, a white rose in a glass vase and a dark red candle.

The waitress lights the candle after they’ve settled down and hands Harry and Isabella the menu. After they have chosen their drink and food, the girl ruffles through her hair and picks at the flower. “Are you really unhappy with our relationship,” she starts the conversation. “Why?”

Harry tries to keep his voice low. “Are you sure that you want to discuss that in here? Now?”

“Please,” she nods. “I love you and I would do everything for you. So why aren’t you happy with me?”

“Are you really asking me that?” 

Isabella shrugs but doesn’t answer as the waitress brings them the drinks and some of their ordered starters. “Yeah, I’m seriously asking you,” Isabella says after the waitress has left. “Tell me.”

Harry takes a sip of his beer and sighs. “We’ve talked about it many times, over and over again.”

“The sex?” she asks.

“Yes.”

Isabella rolls her eyes. “That stupid topic again.”

“Yes Isa, that stupid topic again,” Harry repeats mockingly.

“Sometimes I think that’s the only thing you’re thinking about when it comes to us.”

“Isa, sex is important to me and surprise, surprise – it’s important for relationships in general.”

“But Harry, that’s not what relationships are about!” she contradicts, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No but it’s a huge part of it!” Harry fires back. Just in that moment, the waitress brings the main dishes to their table. Isabella has ordered a huge mixed salad with chicken breast and Harry chose a steak with potatoes and vegetables. Harry squeezes some barbecue sauce onto his plate and takes a bite of his steak. “It’s not normal to not have sex in a relationship,” he says with his mouth full.

“It’s not true that we never have sex,” Isabella says quietly as she shoves a piece of chicken into her mouth, chewing it slowly.

Harry gulps his bite down and lets out a fake laugh. “Yeah, if you count the two blowjobs you gave me half-hearted and the times I had to wank because I was horny as fuck but my girlfriend didn’t want to have sex,” he says sarcastically. 

“If you only want sex, then you should go to a prostitute,” Isabelle pouts, stabbing her fork into her salad repeatedly.

“Guess what, I don’t have to pay for sex since there are many people out there who love it as much as I do and they also think it’s part of a relationship.”

Isabella drops her fork onto her plate in shock. As she looks up, tears are pooling in her eyes. “You . . . you cheated on me?” she whispers.

Harry shrugs. “Maybe.”

“You aren’t serious,” Isabella whispers. Her voice is barely audible.

Harry looks her in the eyes. “I did.”

“No. Harry, no. Please tell me that’s a joke.” 

Harry shakes his head again. “I have already lied to you and I think it’s unfair to not tell you the truth.”

Isabella’s facial color has changed from rosy to pale within seconds. She stares at Harry with her eyes wide open, clearly at the verge of tears.

“No,” she cries and buries her face in her hands. Her sobs make her body shake. “Please tell me that it’s not true, please,” she cries. Tears are running down her cheeks as she looks at Harry.

“I’m being serious.” Harry presses his lips together.

“Who?”

“Who what?”

“Who is it?”

Harry pulls at his lip, looking down on the table. “Don’t make yourself suffer even more.”

Isabella wipes her eyes and shakes her head. “As if I’m not suffering enough,” she cries. “Who is it?” she asks again, clenching her fists.

“Isa, I-, “Harry tries to calm her but she’s utterly upset.

“Tell me now!” she hisses. 

Harry sighs. “Louis.”

“What?” she cries out and points one finger at Harry. “Wait so you . . . you’re telling me that you had sex with Louis? You’re gay?”

“I’m not gay,” Harry tells her, his face cold and stiff.

“Whatever you are Harry . . . I hate you,” she hisses through her tears as she gets up, leaving in a fury.

Harry sighs. He feels bad for Isabella but also, he’s relieved. After he has paid, he goes back to his apartment.

***

When will Harry come back? Louis is still in bed, the covers tightly wrapped around his body. The boy sighs as he lets his look wander around Harry’s room. It’s so quiet and strange being here without him and Louis thinks about how it will feel when he’s back. Louis could stare at him all day, he could have sex with him all day and he could feel him close forever. Harry has become Louis’ drug; he can’t get enough of him: how his soft skin feels, how his body looks, everything about him is just beautiful and fucking sexy. The thoughts of Harry make Louis sigh as he closes his, his beautiful toned body, his thick thighs, his legs, his tattoos; everything about him is wonderful and sexy as hell. Louis closes his eyes again, trying to skip the time.

Louis has no idea how much time has pass (too much if someone would ask him) as he finally hears the key turning in the lock. He’s getting so nervous all of a sudden that he can feel the butterflies in his tummy again. When Harry enters the room, Louis sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “Hi,” he mumbles and fixes his fringe.

“Hi,” Harry answers shortly. He gives Louis a sweet smile that lets his dimples show. Ugh. He’s not only sexy as hell (as if that wasn’t enough) - he’s also cute as fuck. Louis watches Harry’s each and every move as the boy takes off his shirt and jeans before he slips under the covers with Louis again. Harry caresses Louis’ cheek with his hand before he leans in and presses a cute kiss onto his lips. Harry nuzzles close to Louis’ chest without saying anything, letting out a loud sigh.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry automatically, kissing his hair. Then he presses his cheek against it. 

“I missed you,” he tells Louis as he traces his chest with his index finger, kissing it gently before he kisses Louis’ chin and leans in for a kiss.

“How was your lunch?” Louis asks, letting his fingertips caress Harry’s tattooed arm.

“I told her that I cheated on her with you,” Harry surprisingly answers.

“No you didn’t!” Louis yelps, looking at Harry with his hand pressed in front of his mouth in shock.

“I did,” Harry mumbles into the boy’s chest. “I can’t keep this relationship up without sex, no way.”

Harry’s words are nice but painful all at once. Does he only want sex from Louis? Okay, that was the deal but the thought of this being true causes Louis’ stomach to cringe. Harry sits down in bed, facing Louis. “We’ve been discussing about this topic for weeks but nothing changed. And . . . um . . . since we decided to start our little game it became clear how unhappy I was in my relationship.”

Louis can feel his heartbeat pulsing in his neck. He’s afraid of what Harry will tell him. “So you just-,” Louis wants to say but Harry shakes his head.

“Please listen to me,” he tells Louis as he takes his hand into his. “First, it was really about sex only and I didn’t think about anything else. When you gave me this fucking hand job in the bathroom I could have exploded and when I took you down to the cellar to suck you off . . . I knew that I needed more. But it was just sex in the beginning, I have to admit. The thrill of sex, orgasms and that fucking feeling I love so much was what I needed, what I wanted, what I was craving for and . . . of course, having a dirty little secret with someone.” Harry bites his lower lip. “I was thinking about coming all the time and when you weren’t there, I even had a nice little wank here and there. I was obsessed, Lou, I was obsessed with that feeling but . . . but soon I . . . I realized that . . . um . . . that it meant more to me, than just getting and giving orgasms to you.” He gulps and starts playing with Louis’ hand. “I know I was the one who told you as long as we had sex only, it wouldn’t be a problem but soon that became my problem. I didn’t know what you would think of me so I kept quiet. I . . . I loved it so much and I knew it wasn’t only the sex. My own words played me when I noticed that I loved it so fucking much because I could spend that time with you.”

Harry looks up and their eyes meet. Louis can’t believe these words. “I don’t . . . I don’t want you to believe that I only fuck you because of getting high. I love having sex with you but . . . it would be even better if . . . if we could be together.”

“Are . . . are you serious?” Louis stammers, looking at Harry with his mouth open in shock. Did Harry really say this?

Harry takes Louis’ other hand in his. “I’m dead serious. I want a proper relationship where we can fuck our souls out of our bodies until we’re sore and sweaty and tired but for god’s sake Lou, I need you, I need you in my life.”

Louis cups Harry’s face with the palms of his hands, gently moving his thumbs along his hot cheeks. Harry’s eyes are sparkling, the emerald color burning into his eyes. “And I was afraid that I was the only one who felt that way,” he says quietly, his hands still cupping Harry’s cheeks.

Harry looks down. “I was hurt when you rejected me and . . . I’m sorry for sending you those messages.”

Louis pulls Harry’s head closer while he leans forward too to kiss the boy’s eyelids and forehead. “Forget those messages, okay? I hurt you too and you hurt me. It’s over now.”

“If that was so easy.”

“It is that easy. Forget about the shit,” Louis assures Harry. “I want to be your boyfriend so bad, you have no idea.”

Harry looks up and gives him a relieved smile as he puts his hands onto Louis thighs, gently squeezing them. “I’m so happy about that,” he admits. “I was so afraid of your reaction and I don’t know what I would have done if you told me no.” He pauses and chuckles. “Your thighs are wonderful, I would have missed them,” he smirks.

“Only my thighs?”

“Of course not, you idiot,” Harry answers with a smile, moving closer to Louis so that their lips barely touch. “I want you to fuck me so bad baby,” he breathes, his raspy voice sending shivers through Louis spine. Harry lets his tongue run along Louis lips, spreading them slightly as he brushes his thumb over Louis’ mouth too. Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth and Louis responds, slowly massaging until their kiss gets heated. “I need you,” Harry breathes into Louis’ mouth, squeezing his thighs again before he grabs Louis’ cock through the fabric.

“You little thief,” Harry smirks as he notices Louis wearing his underwear.

Louis chuckles as he pulls the briefs down quickly. Harry pumps Louis until he’s hard, making the boy moan into their kiss. “Please fuck me,” Harry breathes, “please.”

They stop kissing and Louis just nods eagerly, ready to do whatever Harry wants him too. They both move a little bit and Louis pulls Harry’s briefs down to give him a firm lick, sucking at his tip before he lowers his head down to take his cock into his mouth completely. Harry buries his hand into Louis’ hair and whimpers when the boy pulls back to get the lube and a condom from Harry’s shelf. “Stay like this,” Louis tells Harry, “I want to see your face when I bury myself into you.”

“Fuck,” Harry whimpers as he wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking it while Louis moistens his rim and gently pushes two fingers inside. He pushes Harry’s hand away and takes him into his hand, sucking and licking passionately as he’s also fucking Harry with his fingers. Harry whimpers and pushes his hips up again, begging Louis for more. 

“I love when you do this, I love when you show me how much you want me to make you come” Louis says quietly as he buries his head between Harry’s ass cheeks, moving his tongue in the most teasing way.

“Oh god baby, you’re such a fucking tease,” Harry pants, biting his own hand. “Oh god.”

Harry’s moans are so fucking hot that Louis doesn’t want to wait any longer. He’s almost fully hard just by pleasing Harry and he needs to feel him, he needs to make him come. Louis wraps his hand around his throbbing length until he’s completely hard while Harry watches him, biting his fucking lower lip. “God you’re so hot,” he breathes as he moves closer to Harry’s face and crashes his mouth onto his hungrily. He sucks and bites Harry’s nipples hard before he teases Harry’s length a little bit more. 

A few seconds later, Louis puts the condom on and pushes slowly against Harry’s entrance. Louis teases Harry with his tip until he’s begging Louis to push in and fuck him. The way Harry looks and moans lets the Louis’ tension grow, his whimpers drive him crazy as he finally pushes into him, not teasing him at all. Louis pushes Louis’ legs forward and moves his hips faster, slamming hard into Harry who has clearly lost control over his body until now. 

The heat of the moment takes over and Louis’ thoughts only consist of lust, fire, passion and desire. “It feels so good to see you like this,” Louis breathes as he fucks Harry, making him squirm as he continues to bury himself into Harry with sharp thrusts, his balls slamming against Harry. Louis tries to concentrate on a firm, steady rhythm as he pushes his hips forward eagerly, as hard as he can. He moans at the sensation that’s filling his body.

“You feel so good inside of me,” Harry pants needy as he clenches his teeth in pleasure. His voice, his tone, everything is so appealing and arousing that Louis feels like he could explode right there. He thrusts deeper into Harry, pounding him quicker and faster until he’s found a good rhythm to hit Harry’s spot over and over again, causing the boy to moan in the dirtiest way Louis has ever heard from him. 

“Yes baby . . . fuck . . . yes, yes, yes, right there!” Harry practically yells, sounding desperate and appealing at once. “Oh god, oh god,” he whimpers before he lets out a scream that turns into quiet, hot moans. “I’m close Lou, oh fuck you!”

Louis can feel himself being close, fucking close and with Harry’s words, he can’t bare it any longer. He continues to slam his cock into Harry deeper, panting and breathing loudly, his eyes shut in pleasure. “Fuck you,” he hisses as he feels his orgasm approaching but Harry hasn’t come yet and he needs him to come first, he needs to see him. “I want you to come!” he yells at Harry and it seems like that was all he needed.

He really looks fucked as he bites his fists. “Oh god,” Harry suddenly moans, tilting his head back, “I can feel . . . fuck!”

And these are his last words before he spills onto his stomach, white cum spurting out of his slit as his body is trembling and shaking. It takes Louis two more thrusts and he releases into the condom too. He holds onto Harry’s legs, gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. He feels dizzy, warm, everything.

After he has thrown the condom away, he slumps down onto Harry’s chest, his breathing still quicker than normal. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back and kisses his hair while the boy enjoys the feeling of coming down from their high together. “Thank you,” Harry whispers against Louis’ hair. “This was the hottest shit ever.”

“You’re welcome love,” Louis says back and kisses Harry’s neck.

Harry wraps his arms tighter around Louis. “It feels so different now,” he says softly.

“Like a real thing?”

“Yeah, like a real thing,” Harry smiles and gives Louis a long, passionate kiss. “What do you think, should we keep our little challenge up?”

Louis chuckles as he pulls Harry closer to his body, wrapping his arms around him. “Of course,” he smiles into Harry’s curly hair and bites his neck gently. “What do you think?”

Harry turns around and lets his hand move along Louis’ arm until he meets his hand, taking it into his, kissing his knuckles. “I’m still into it,” he smiles. “And . . . as active we are,” he continues, slowly getting up to hover over Louis, “there’s a good chance that we’ll reach the twenty-one times mark in quick as a flash. Prostate cancer shouldn’t be one of our problems in the future,” he winks.

“I have nothing more to add,” Louis chuckles and gives Harry a quick kiss. “I love you,” he tells him as he pulls him closer by his neck until Harry’s face is almost touching his.

“I love you,” Harry responds and kisses Louis again. “Can you hold me close to you for a while?” he asks and Louis just gives Harry a sigh to scoot over before he wraps his arms around him again and presses his body against his.

“This is the best feeling in the world,” Louis states, caressing Harry’s tummy softly.

“It is,” the boy agrees and nuzzles closer to Louis. After a while he lets out a small laugh and turns around.

“Why are you laughing?” Louis wants to know.

Harry chuckles again. “Because I’m not sure if we could ever tell anyone about how we got together.” Louis frowns and Harry nudges his nose playfully. “The tweet silly, the tweet! Do you honestly think I could tell my mum that my best friend suggested ejaculating twenty-one times in four weeks and then we developed feelings while I was burying myself into you?” 

 

Louis covers his face and laughs. “Oh fuck, I get it!” He lets out a quiet chuckle and presses his fist in front of his mouth. “Promise you will never tell anyone about this!”

“What if I did?” Harry smirks.

Louis holds up his head. “If you do that, I will never touch you again!”

“I bet you wouldn’t because I can already feel your willy pressing against my thigh and you’ve just come a few minutes ago. I haven’t done anything to you instead of talking,” he chuckles amused as his eyes burn into Louis. 

“That’s because you use your seductive voice against me all the time,” Louis pouts playfully, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh come on, I know you like it,” Harry answers jokingly as he starts to tickle Louis who gasps and tries to push Harry away because he’s ticklish as fuck and now Harry knows. He could always use it against him and Louis somehow knows that he will.

“That’s unfair!” he gasps laughing as Harry hovers over him, tickling his tummy and neck quickly, not budging as Louis tries to grab his hands.

“That’s not unfair,” Harry fires back and makes a funny noise. He tickles Louis sides again before he grabs the boy’s wrists and holds his arms down on the mattress while he bends down, blowing air across Louis’ tummy and places cute little kisses onto the soft, milky skin. Louis squirms and chuckles again, trying to get rid of Harry but the stronger boy won’t let go of him. He kisses Louis’ tummy again and blows air against it as his mouth touches his skin what makes a hideous sound that causes Louis to laugh even more. “I’m not a baby!” he gasps, still trying to wriggle out of Harry’s hold. “I’m not a baby! People do that to babies!” he laughs and giggles, gasping for air.

 

Harry suddenly stops. He lets go of Louis’ wrists and hovers over him. “Aren’t you my baby?” he asks with his raspy voice as he lowers down until their lips barely touch. “I think you are,” he purrs as he licks over Louis lips and nibbles at them. The boy opens his mouth a little bit more and gasps as he feels Harry’s lips on his. 

“I think I am,” Louis breathes, pulling Harry in for another kiss, “and you are mine.”

Harry smirks against Louis’ lips and leans in again. “I love you, baby,” he whispers as he kisses Louis and caresses his cheek. “And tonight,” he says softly as he pulls back a little bit, “I want to take you out and after that,” he says as he presses a tiny kiss onto Louis’ temple, “I want to please you and make you come the way you want to. No matter how, I promise, I will be yours. Completely.”

Louis gives Harry a smile and nods. “That sounds wonderful,” he replies. “And hot.”

“You are wonderful baby,” Harry coos and lies down next to Louis again. He pulls him close to nuzzle his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I will take care of you as long as you let me.”

Louis sighs happily as he closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth that’s spreading through his body. Suddenly, he chuckles.

“What?” Harry wants to know, poking Louis’ cheek. “Tell me!” he demands.

“I just remembered the number,” Louis tells Harry.

“The number?”

“How many times we’ve made each other shoot our load, remember?”

“Ah yes and?”

“Seven times.”

Harry looks him in the eyes, the silence between stretching. “Tonight, you are going to add one or two more onto that list,” Harry smirks and bites Louis’ neck again, “and if you are a good boy, I will even let you orgasm.”

“That’s a bit much, isn’t it?” Louis pouts jokingly, turning away from Harry. “You are mean.”

“And you are on your way to experience that again,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear as he leans closer to the boy.

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Shut up and give me a kiss.”

“I will but,” Louis says with a smirk as he turns around,” only if you make me come.”

Harry shrugs. “Then I won’t kiss you.”

“Shut up and stop playing hard to get.”

As they look at each other, Harry and Louis burst out in laughter. “You know what,” Harry says as they’ve calmed down, “I don’t regret anything. Thank you for making that stupid twitter account.”

“I love you,” Louis says, gently tracing Harry’s lips.

“I love you,” Harry answers as he kisses Louis’ finger, taking Louis’ hand into his. “You’re my boyfriend now, doesn’t that sound good?”

Louis nods. “It’s the best feeling ever. He chuckles. "14 Times,” he says.

"14 times what?" Harry asks back.

"We still have to do it 14 times to reach our goal."

Harry giggles. "Wonderful, I can't wait. But for now, I just want to be close to you." Harry sighs, kisses Louis again and pulls him close. He holds him until they fall asleep again. 


End file.
